Aléjate De Mí
by Minako Uchiha012
Summary: Después de una ruptura forzada y una separación inminente, ambos quedaron con el corazón destrozado. Ella escondía un gran secreto, él era victima de un cruel engaño. Por situaciones del destino volverán a encontrarse reavivando viejos sentimientos y despertando nuevas y viejas envidias ¿Podrán superar su pasado y las consecuencias que este conlleva para volver a estar j
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Titulo: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacia tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la pagina eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a ___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capitulo: **_

_El primer capitulo esta escrito a modo de song Fic, los capítulos siguientes serán escritos de forma normal. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._

Las lágrimas recorrían el fino rostro de la joven

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._

-es lo mejor…- le susurro el azabache cerca del oído y un dolor profundo se dibujo en su rosto

_Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte._

-p-pero…- simplemente no podía creer en esas palabras, no quería

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte_

.-lo siento, esto… es el fin…- dijo el con tono estoico – yo, ya no quiero verte- dijo en voz mas baja, como si no quisiera que lo escuchara… los sollozos de ella se hicieron aun mas notorios

_La luz ya, no alcanza...  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._

-Tu sabes muy bien que no te convengo…tu misma lo dijiste una vez- le recordó-  
-N-no… no es así… y-yo te amo… - dijo entre lagrimas

_Un Angel te cuida...  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

-lo siento, yo también te ame, pero esto es lo mejor para los dos- dijo reprimiendo una punzada de dolor y angustia en su pecho…

_Y aléjate de mi amor..._

Ella seguía llorando la expresión de tristeza no desaparecía de su rostro

-no lo hagas mas difícil, por favor…- le pido

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...  
No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

/flash back/

Victima de sus engaños, el azabache había despertado en la cama de cierta peli rosa

-¿¡que hago aquí!?- pregunto llevando sus manos a su cabeza victima de un fuerte dolor  
-Sasuke, querido, anoche estuviste genial- le comento también recostada en la cama viéndolo de frente  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunto una vez mas  
- ¿no lo recuerdas?... bueno, pues pasaste la noche conmigo, TODA la noche- recalco ella  
-¿¡QUE!?- exclamo exaltado  
-tranquilo… nadie lo sabe… no aun- dijo ella con voz maliciosa  
-me tengo que ir- dijo el tomando su ropa  
-no creo que sea buena idea, amenos que quieras que tu noviecita te vea salir de mi habitación- dijo con dejes de ganadora  
-Sakura, que demonios has hecho…-  
-este es el trato, tu dejas a la niña esa…- la interrumpió  
-jamas- reclamo  
-lastima… seria desagradable que algo le pase a la pobre Hinata…-rio con malicia

/end flash back/

_Si aun no me lo crees amor...  
y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con la voz quebrada  
-Hinata… tu sabes que no soy bueno…- le explico, en su mente buscaba argumentos que pudieran alejarla de el  
-¡NO LO CREO!- grito ella en su voz se distinguía perfectamente su dolor…

_Veras que soy realmente bueno  
en engañar y hacer sufrir  
a quien mas quiero…_

-yo… yo te…- le costaba decir eso, ni siquiera el sabia si era verdad, pero daría su vida por mantener la de ella a salvo, aun con el corazón roto  
-¿tu que?- pregunto ella, intuía que era algo difícil, el nunca sentía temor ante nada, ni nadie  
-yo… te engañe con Sakura- confeso cerrando los ojos, en su vida querría causarle tal dolor a ella y ver su rostro destrozado no seria un buen recuerdo

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

La chica no respondió, las lágrimas rodaban con más fluidez.

-ahora lo sabes… espero que eso te convenza de que no te merezco…-comento

_Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

Más ella seguía callada, un silencio que torturaba sus almas…

_Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

-bien ahora… vete… no te hagas mas daño…- le pidió ante su evidente desconcierto

_La luz ya, no alcanza...  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...  
Un Ángel te cuida...  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

/flash back/

-bien Sasuke… parece que no estas dispuesto a dejar a esa niña… así que…- no pudo terminar su frase  
-Sakura, déjala en paz… yo la amo, no puedes luchar contra eso- le reclamo  
-Sasuke, eres muy ingenuo, claro que puedo luchar contra eso…- dijo en tono impertinente  
-¿que harás? No puedes hacer que te quiera- dijo triunfante y con una sonrisa arrogante dibujándose en su rostro  
-Sasuke, hay mil modos de que tu me ames, pero el mejor es quitarla a ella de mi camino- dijo con la misma sonrisa que el Uchiha  
-no puedes…- su sonrisa se borro en cuanto escucho las palabras de la Haruno, algo loe decía que ella hablaba enserio  
-solo tu puedes evitarlo, sabes muy bien como…- concluyo con suficiencia, en el juego del engaño ella era toda una maestra

/end flash back/

_Y aléjate de mi amor...  
Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...  
No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

-Yo…- volvió a hablar  
-Sasuke… ¿p-porque?... ¿Por qué m-me dices esto?... yo n-no ella siempre trato de separarnos - dijo ella con dolor

_Si aun no me lo crees amor...  
y quieres tu correr el riesgo  
veras que soy realmente bueno  
en engañar y hacer sufrir  
y hacer llorar  
a quien mas quiero.._

-en la excursión a Cancún, yo pase la noche con ella… por eso actuaba extraño- confeso la acción que perforo su alma  
- ¿q-que?... – pronuncio ella con un hilo de voz  
-lo siento… pero… ADIOS- dijo dándole la espalda para esconder su rostro avergonzado y adolorido de ella

La chica escapo del lugar con las manos en el rostro, no pudo decirle la importante noticia que hacia algunos días le emocionaba… ahora era solo una carga, una hermosa carga para ella… sin importar que el no estuviera a su lado seguiría con "eso" y con todas las consecuencias que implicaba, porque seria un recuerdo de que fue real, de que todo lo era.

-.

Si le ha gustado háganmelo saber


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Titulo: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacia tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la pagina eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a ___

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capitulo: **_

Es un poco corto, pero como dije antes solo los estoy reditando. Esta historia ya llevaba muchos capítulos escritos, solo estoy corrigiendo errores de ortografía y coherencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/ Flash back /

-te amo… - se escucho la voz del azabache en medio de todo aquel gentío  
-¿t-t-tu que?...- pregunto ella con los ojos abiertos  
- te amo… ¿eso aclara tus dudas?- aclaro muy sonrojado, nunca había sido bueno para expresar sus emociones, y menos en publico, pero Ella lo valía.

La chica guardo silencio, le tomaba cierto tiempo asimilar las palabras dichas por aquel azabache, a su alrededor todo era murmullos y especulaciones acerca de su respuesta

- ¿no es raro que Sasuke dijera algo así enfrente de todos?- comento con cizaña a Sakura, le encantaba ver las reacciones de aquella mujer, no por que le gustara, claro que no, si no por el echo de hacerla enfada, era uno de sus hobbies favoritos.  
- esto es imposible…- respondió esta atenta a la escena  
-¿q-quisieras ser m-mi novia?- volvió a hablar llamando la atención de todos los presente  
-… y-yo… yo- la chica se encontraba nerviosa, tenia a media escuela con la mirada fija en ella, todos esperando su respuesta -… yo… - los nervios la dominaba, pero, al encontrarse con los ojos del azabache todo rastro de nervios desapareció, se dejo llevar por sus instintos suprimidos y lo beso… su primer beso  
-supongo que es un si…- dijo el terminada la acción  
-si…- respondió abrazándolo y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho… los demás presentes no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, pero para ellos en esos precisos instantes no existía nada mas en el mundo, y no había sensación mas placentera que la de la gente desapareciendo mientras ellos se perdían mutuamente en los ojos del otro

/ end flash back /

Una lagrima recorrió el rostro de azabache, al percatarse la limpio rápidamente… aun no podía aceptar el echo de haber perdido lo que mas quería en la vida… era delirante no poder verla entre tanta gente como solía hacerlo antes. hacia una semana que la había abandonado, ella había faltado a clases todo ese tiempo, trataba de sacarla de su mente y de convencerse a si mismo de que era lo mejor para los dos, pero era imposible debido a que la llevaba en cada poro de su piel, recordaba las palabras que había dicho "yo te engañe con Sakura", un echo del cual ni él estaba seguro, sin embargo esa confesión fue la línea divisoria entre sus posibilidades, ahora por mas que le doliera tenia que olvidarla a como de lugar…

-bien echo, Sasuke—kun- dijo ella con voz melosa  
-déjame en paz Sakura- respondió molesto, era la ultima persona a la que quería tener en frente, sabiendo que ella era la causa de su dolor  
-esa no es forma de tratar a tu novia- comento de forma coqueta  
-¡TU NO ERES MI NOVIA!- se retiro molesto del lugar, por mas que lo intentara, es su mente y corazón solo había espacio para Hinata, su Hinata…  
-tarde o temprano me amaras Uchiha… tarde o temprano…- rio maliciosamente y siguió su camino  
-¡oye!- llamo el azabache a la Hyuga menor  
-¿que quieres?- dijo ella de mal modo  
-¿como esta ella? ¿Por qué ha faltado?- pregunto con sincera preocupación  
-como si te importara… pero que importa si te lo digo, ya no puedes hacerle mas daño… ella no esta aquí se fue muy muy lejos y ¿Cómo esta? Como si hiciera falta decirlo… - respondió de mala manera con un enojo muy evidente  
-se…fue- repitió el, algo dentro de su pecho se destrozo al escuchar esas palabras  
-si... acaso eres sordo eso fue lo que dije- seguía molesta y ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo  
-lo... lo siento…- respondió el dejando a la Hyuga sola

Camino un largo rato con la mente perdida, salió de la escuela ignorando las reprimendas de los maestros, llego su casa y dio rienda suelta a sus emociones, destruyo todo lo que estaba a su paso, desquito todo su dolor, coraje y tristeza hasta que se pudo calmar… entre tanto desastre vio la foto del día en que se hicieron novios…

/ Flash back /

-awwww… que linda escena… tengo que inmortalizarla- dijo Karin tomando una foto  
-k-Karin-san…- se ruborizo al darse cuenta del acto de su amiga  
- descuida luego les entregare sus copias- dije ella riendo y guiñándoles un ojo  
- pero… - intento quejarse  
- déjala será un gran recuerdo de los dos- sonrió y la beso nuevamente.

/ End flash back /

-te amo…- repitió al silencio de su habitación -siempre lo hice…- concluyo antes de caer al suelo antes de caer al suelo victima del cansancio y la depresión

…

**Rinconcito de Minako**

Quiero agradecerles a

**EyesGray-sama**

**Love Final**

**zoe D. Owen**

**daiana kagamine**

**Hitory-Chan**

**gecel87**

Por ser las primeras en comentar mi historia  
me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y si Hitory-chan  
tienes razón, lo de Dz fue toda una tragedia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Titulo: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacia tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la pagina eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a ___

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capitulo: **_

_Es un capitulo corto. Contestaciones a los comentarios al final del capitulo_

…

La chica se encontraba abordando un avión con rumbo a parís. Desde su asiento podía ver los rostros sombríos de su padre, su hermana y su mejor amiga, con los ojos cristalizados se despidió de ellos antes de que despegara en avión

en su mente seguía la imagen del azabache al cual se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, a pesar que este la hubiera engañado y abandonado. No podía sacárselo del corazón y aun después de todo albergaba la ilusión de verlo cruzar esa puerta, de que incluso fuera capaz de hacer que detengan el avión con tal de verla de nuevo, más sabia perfectamente que solo era eso, una ilusión…

No era fácil para ella aceptar el echo de que, probablemente nunca volvería a verlo, de que nunca podría sentir sus labios junto a los suyos, sus brazos rodeándola cálidamente, no era fácil aceptar que nunca mas volvería a sentir esa paz que solo sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, aun así se mantuvo firme en esa decisión. Aunque le destrozara el alma

Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en su angelical rostro

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- pregunto la azafata  
-humm… s-si… es solo… me entro algo en el ojo- se excuso limpiándose la cara  
-ok… disculpe- le sonrío para luego retirarse…

/ Flash back /

Llego llorando a su casa, con las manos en el pecho, como queriendo evitar que algo se caiga, tenia la respiración entrecortada y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. a su encuentro salieron su hermana y su padre

-Onee-chan ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto la menor con preocupación

Ella no respondió, solo lloraba, era un llanto muy amargo

-hay que llevarla adentro- ordeno el padre

Una vez adentro esperaron a que se calmara un poco, cuando por fin disminuyeron los sollozos su hermana repitió la pregunta a la cual con el corazón destrozado respondió

-S-Sasuke…- le dolía pronunciar el nombre  
-¡¿Qué TE HA HECHO ESE IMBECIL?¡- pregunto el padre exaltado, sus hijas eran lo único valioso en su vida, desde la muerte de su esposa, juro protegerlas a toda costa

-e-e-el... Me ha…- no tenia el valor de decir la palabra, no delante de su padre  
-¿tan mal tomo la notica?- pregunto la Hyuga menor mientras la abrazaba  
-e-el… n-no lo sabe…-confeso  
-entonces… ¿que paso?- dijo el padre mas calmado, su temor no era cierto, pero… si no era eso… ¿Qué era tan grave para tener a su hija en ese estado?  
-el… m-me… me… d-de-dejo…m-me boto... m-me dijo que... que... m-me había e-engañado c-con Sakura...- dijo al fin para volver a sumirse en llanto

Después de escuchar la historia, Hiashi tenia ganas de matar al Uchiha, pero aun en su posición, su hija seguía defendiéndolo. esa misma noche su padre había tomado una decisión, alejarla de todo, mandarla lo mas lejos posible, lo mas lejos de "EL" …

-Hinata, no puedes seguir así, he decidido que seria mejor que pasaras un tiempo con tu tía Himeko – dijo el, hacia dos días que todo sucedió, había faltado a clases, no aceptaba las visitad de sus amigas, su preciada hija se había convertido simplemente en un contenedor vacío  
-padre yo…- tuvo un súbito mareo  
-no podrás lidiar con esto sola, tu tía es mujer y podrá ayudarte…- le dijo sosteniéndola  
Ella se llevo la mano al vientre y lo acaricio con ternura

/ End flash back/

desde ese día supo que su existencia no seria la misma, había perdido un bien preciado, y antes de perderlo había ganado uno mayor, desde ese momento había decidió vivir su vida para ese nuevo ser, dedicar todo su empeño, alma y corazón a ese ser que crecía dentro suyo.

Aunque tuviera el corazón destrozado tendría que salir adelante, aunque tuviera que ocultarle la verdad a su hijo, eso seria lo mejor, embarazada a sus 17 años, no era algo de lo que pudiera darse el lujo de presumir.

"**soy un idiota**" se reprochaba el ojinegro dentro de su departamento, "**soy un estúpido, un idiota**" se decía mentalmente una y otra vez, había caído fácilmente en la trampa de Sakura, "**ahora… ¿de que me sirve la vida?... pude detenerla… pude haber encontrado otra forma de salvarla de Sakura… pude hacerlo**…" se lamentaba mientras las lagrimas recorrían su pálido rostro, el dolor en su pecho no disminuía sino que por el contrario, aumentaba al igual que sus lamentos. Sakura podría parecer una muchacha cualquiera, común y corriente, pero él sabia muy bien que si quería algo recurría a los medios más viles para conseguirlo, y las personas a las que podría recurrir eran peligrosas, el bien podría lidiar con ellas pero su amada no, y por mucho que le doliera no siempre podría protegerla.

…

"**ojala esto no hubiera pasado**" pensó la chica, pero un hubiera no existe y ahora tendría que confrontar un camino diferente. Estaba consiente de que probablemente nunca mas volvería a verlo, ni a el ni a nadie…

"**me hubiera gustado decirte que no me arrepiento… de nada que paso en el tiempo que estuvimos junto… nada a excepción de no haberte dicho esto… creo que ahora es lo mejor… no me arrepiento de tener un hijo tuyo…**"  
Sonrió mientras acariciaba con ternura su vientre, en él se encontraba el fruto de su gran amor… "**de hoy en adelante me propongo olvidarte… Sasuke Uchiha**…"

…

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Mikoto uchimaki** – muchas gracias por comentar, me causo gracias tu comentario " y porque pelusas Sasuke se dejo chantajear por Sakura?" pues veras Sakura, en mi Fic, es una de aquellas niñas consentidas que obtienen lo que quieren cuando quieres, sin importar los medios, su lema es **"el fin justifica los medios"**

**Magic ann love **– ciertamente es difícil separarse de alguien a quien uno ha querido mucho pero, así es la vida. Gracias por tu comentario

**tsuki-hime-chan **– por eso no te preocupes, procurare subir todos los capítulos, y terminar la historia. Gracias por tu comentario

**mary-chan **– me alegra que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por comentar

**maribelteka **– como le dije a Mikoto uchimaki, Sakura (la de mi Fic) es de aquellas que buscan conseguir lo que quieren a cualquier precio

**zoe D. Owen**** – **me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar

**Hitory-Chan**– no sabes como me alegra saber que alguien se acuerde de la historia. Gracias por comentar

**daiana kagamine**– aun así gracias. Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi humilde historia

**gecel87**– muchas gracias por tu comentario, me anima a seguir subiendo los capítulos

**EyesGray-sama**– muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Si tienen alguna duda sobre este capitulo o alguno anterior háganmelo saber

Y con gusto responderé a sus dudad y comentarios

Se despide

**Minako Uchiha**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Titulo: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacia tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la pagina eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a ___

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capitulo: **_

_Capitulo corto._

_._

_._

/ ( / (9 meses después) \ ) \

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa, hacia nueve meses que no salía de ahí, solo de la escuela a su casa y de su casa a la escuela, sus amigos lo visitaban constantemente pero él no se encontraba de humor y la mayoría de las veces los corría, aun así estos siempre regresaban, al igual que las molestas chicas que lo pretendían ya que una vez desaparecida "ELLA" creían tener el camino libre mas nunca era así él siempre las rechazaba de la manera mas cruel. Había una de entre todas que nunca se daba por vencida

-Sasuke-kun… ¿te parece ver una película después de clases? – pregunto la oji jade melosamente  
-no, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no esta semana?- dijo molesto  
-vamos Sasuke, ya es momento de olvidar- comento con despreocupación  
-eso es imposible…- murmuro antes de irse  
-ya veremos… tu serás mío de algún modo, no importa cual…- pensó, no conocía la palabra derrota y ahora que esa molesta muchacha no estaba en su camino por nada del mundo debía rendirse.

**"¿Dónde estarás?, ¿estas bien?, en todo este tiempo, no te puedo sacar de mi mente, me pregunto si, tu también pensaras en mi…**" pensaba el azabache de regreso a su casa, había pasado mucho tiempo, suficiente como para que ella lo allá olvidado por completo…

/ En un lugar de Francia /

-tranquila ya casi llegamos…- informo el peli plata a la chica  
-¡no aguanto!- dijo ella

Habían pasado 9 meses exactamente, ella se encontraba rumbo al hospital, el tiempo había llegado, las contracciones aumentaban cada vez mas al igual que el dolor se trataba del trabajo de parto, estaban a unas 3 cuadras del hospital, pero el trafico no los dejaba pasar la fuente ya se había roto y las contracciones cada vez eran mas fuertes, si no se apresuraban, su preciado hijo nacería dentro de ese taxi

-descuida Hinata ya llegamos- le informo su amigo  
-p-por f-favor… haz que se apuren…- pidió ella al borde del delirio el dolor era cada vez mas intenso…

Una vez dentro la transfirieron a una habitación para tomar las medidas básicas…

-llamare a tu tía- dijo el

Ella no contesto, ya estaba bajo el efecto de la anestesia, la operación fue atrasada una hora debido a complicaciones, al fin nació su bebe el fruto de su amor con Sasuke, pero en un momento tan perfecto, algo tuvo que arruinarlo, un desgarre provoco que la chica se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte instantes después de dar a luz a un hermoso niño…

"**el vivo retrato de su padre"** pensó su amigo mientras observaba al niño en la incubadora **"esfuérzate Hinata"**

…

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Muchas gracias a todas la que comentaron  
sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante **

**las quiere Minako Uchiha.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Titulo: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacia tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la pagina eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a _

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capitulo: **_

_Bien es un capitulo de dimensiones "normales" por así decirlo, ni muy largo, ni muy corto_

Después de una ardua labor, los doctores lograron sacarla de peligro, aunque todavía persistían los efectos de la anestesia estaba despierta

-q-quiero v-ver a m-mi bebe- pidió a su tía quien en esos momentos lo sostenía en brazos

-ten…- lo coloco en su regazo de una forma delicada

-e-es h-hermoso…- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas

-si, al igual que su madre-comento su amigo

-g-gracias… Kakashi- le regalo una sonrisa algo débil

-sabes que siempre digo la verdad- comento su amigo

. después de mudarse a Francia, siguió por un tiempo con sus estudios –el tiempo que se lo permitió el embarazo- ahí fue donde lo conoció, a Hatake Kakashi, él era maestro especializado en literatura inglesa, recién ingresado a la institución, es 4 años mayor que Hinata. Se conocieron por accidente, y desde entonces uno es el respaldo del otro, sorprendentemente, cuando estudiaba, conoció a Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke –el cual murió en un accidente salvando la vida de su hermano, hacia ya muchos años- de ahí que conociera a Sasuke, con la aprobación hacia esa amistad de su tía, era como un miembro mas de la familia-

-debes de descansar, el niño estará aquí cuando despiertes- hablo Himeko, la tía de Hinata

-p-pero…- quería pasar mas tiempo con su hijo, después de todo había esperado 9 largos meses para poder arrullarlo entre sus brazos

-nada señorita, para eso estamos nosotros dos aquí, ahora intenta descansar- dijo el peli-plata

-ok…- respondió con desgana y recostándose bien en la cama…

-¿te molestaría si le aviso a tu padre?- pregunto Himeko

- no….- dijo ella antes de que el cansancio le ganara

En todo el tiempo que se había alejado, seguía en contacto constante con su familia y sus amigas, ellos sabían de ella, los avances y problemas de su embarazo, mas nunca lo comentaban en público debido a que el azabache podría enterarse…

***ring, ring***

-yo contesto- dijo la Hyuga menor…

La verdad es que quería retirarse de ahí, la platica con el azabache la tenia harta, se le había vuelto costumbre en esos 9 meses ir a la casa para pedir información sobre su hermana Hinata, incluso había pedido la ayuda de Karin, ten-ten, Temari e Ino para ayudarla a convencerlo de que hacia 3 semanas habían recibido la ultima noticia –aunque eso no fuese cierto- el ambiente se tornaba tenso, por lo que la llamada fue una salvación para la oji-luna

-por ultima vez ella llamo hace 3 semanas, no ha llamado recientemente- dijo Karin fastidiada

- no puede desaparecer así por así- reprochó una vez mas

-pues simplemente no ha llamado, y punto…- dijo Temari

-ustedes ocultan algo… por favor, necesito saber como se encuentra.- Dijo el con desesperación y angustia reflejados en su tono de voz

-lo siento Sasuke, no sabemos nada…- comento ten-ten, quien hasta ahora era la única que mantenía la postura, puesto que sus amigas se cuestionaban si seria mal educado sacarlo de la casa a patadas

~~~ adentro~~~

-bueno…- contesto la chica

-bueno… ¿Hanabi?- dijeron del otro lado

- si, ¿Quién habla?- dijo intrigada

- soy yo, Himeko… ¿no esta tu padre?- dijo ella amablemente

-no… no se encuentra tía, como esta ella… hace 2 días que no llamaban- comento con preocupación a sabiendas de que el "gran día" seria pronto

-precisamente por eso hablaba, tu hermana acaba de dar a luz… ¿podrías avisarle a tu papa?- dijo alegre la Hyuga

-claro… yo le digo, adiós tía- finalizo la chica emocionada

Tenía que decirles a las amigas de su hermana, pero olvidaba un pequeño detalle, el Uchiha seguía en la casa, un detalle que se convirtió en un grave error…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YA SOY TIA!- grito después de colgar

Las chicas que se encontraban en la sala se sorprendieron por el entusiasmo de la Hyuga

-¡CHICAS… ADIVINEN QUE, MI HERMANA YA ES MAMA!- grito emocionada al llegar a la sala, las chicas le dirigieron una mirada de enojo para luego posar sus ojos en el azabache que se encontraba inmóvil

- H-Hinata… es… m-mama…- repitió para si mismo

-¡Oops!- se llevo las manos a la boca- - "ya la ca*ge" –pensó

Sintió como el corazón se le destrozaba poco a poco, pensar en que ella había sido la madre, del hijo de otra persona... era algo que desearía jamás haber imaginado

Un dolor inmenso recorrió todo su ser, miles de cuchillos afilados se clavaron en su cuerpo, una enorme necesidad de maldecir, llorar, golpear y matar se acumularon en el en ese preciso momento,  
Abandono el lugar sin decir nada, ellas le miraban atónitas esperaban que les reclamara, o eso creyó, de todos modos ningún reclamo valía la pena, a estas alturas ¿ a quien le importaba?

"**mi vida sin ella ya no tiene sentido, y se muy bien que, por mas que trate de olvidarla…. Me seria sumamente imposible…"**

…

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Les agradezco a todas por comentar, me inspiran demasiado. Me encanta recibir sus comentarios :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Titulo: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacia tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la pagina eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a ___

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capitulo: **_

_Creo qu8e es un capitulo largo, espero que esto recompense mi tardanza_

Capitulo 6

Conducía desesperadamente sobre la autopista, se había pasado al menos tres altos, de sus ojos emanaba una gran cantidad de lagrimas, ese liquido salino que obstruía su vista, nada tenia sentido ya, manejaba a mas de 200 kilómetros por hora, demasiado como para poder disminuir.

-¡Detenga el auto y baje de el!- ordeno una patrulla detrás de él, ni siquiera había notado cuando empezaron a seguirlo  
- hip!.. Como s-shi fuera a hacerlo hip!..- dijo para si mismo, estaba ebrio y su mente no reaccionaba de acuerdo a las situaciones  
-deténgase, y se librara de ir a la comisaria- hablo una vez mas el oficial por el altavoz  
-… no me i-importa!...- grito dentro del auto victima de los efectos del alcohol, los pensamientos se hacían cada vez mas nublados

De repente, todo termino, no se oían más voces y el oficial dejo de hablar, solo sentía dolor, un dolor diferente al que sentía hace unos instantes, este era un dolor físico, débilmente miro hacia el frente aunque no podía distinguir las imágenes debido a la perdida de sangre, poso su mano derecha en su pecho y luego la acerco hacia su rostro… ¿sangre?... si era el olor de la sangre, SU sangre, vacilo un momento sin poder moverse por el dolor…

-c-creo… c-creo que e-es lo mejor…- susurro antes de quedar inconsciente, se oyeron ruidos a su alrededor pero no pudo captar de donde provenían la mayoría de ellos, sus sentidos se rindieron ante el dolor y perdió el control de su ser

.

.

.  
Día siguiente

Karin, Temari y ten-ten habían pasado la noche en la mansión Hyuga, con la intención de poder hablarle a su amiga al día siguiente, estaban tomando el desayuno y viendo el noticiero

- el chico iba a mas de 200 kilómetros por hora, dudo que haya sobrevivido al impacto- Decía un testigo del accidente anunciado

-como lo han visto, el auto quedo destrozado, lo único que sabemos es que el joven que lo conducía estaba ebrio, y en estos momentos se encuentra en el hospital central-Dijo el reportero dando fin a aquel reportaje

-que miedo…- comento Temari  
- S-Sasuke- susurro la peli-roja en voz casi inaudible  
-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida la Hyuga menor  
-n-nada… chicas me tengo que ir… saluden a Hina de mi parte- se despidió dejando a todas desconcertadas

Tomo un taxi con dirección al hospital, **"ese era el auto de Sasuke"** dijo para su "yo" interno…

Tan pronto llego al hospital pidió el numero de habitación del azabache… al verlo en ese estado, tendido en una cama y dependiendo de una maquina para respirar, se prometió a si misma cuidar de él, **"esto esta mal" **escucho dentro de su cabeza, más por primera vez la ignoro.

Aun si se ganaba el desprecio de sus amigas, era una decisión de la cual no daría vuelta atrás

.

.

.

/ Francia /

-y ¿Cómo lo llamaras?- pregunto el peli-plata a su amiga que sostenía a su hijo en su regazo  
-Itachi- dijo ella con dulzura acariciando al niño que se encontraba dormido  
-¿I-Itachi?- repitió Kakashi sorprendido, dudando de la decisión de su amiga  
-si Itachi - respondió en un suspiro apegando a su pequeño junto a su pecho, su rostro lucia tan apacible y ella sintió unas ganas de protegerlo que ciertamente no podía explicarse.

.

.

.

/ Flash back /

Después de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma al amor de su vida… ambos chicos se encontraban agotados, el la recostó sobre su pecho de una forma cálida mientras acariciaba sus finos cabellos y ella acariciaba la piel nívea del bien formado pecho del azabache…

-o-oye- llamo la atención del chico  
-¿Qué pasa?..- pregunto el tranquilamente sin dejar de jugar con los cabellos de la dama  
-¿h-has pensado e-en no se t-tener hijos?- pregunto escondiendo su sonrojo en el pecho de él  
-claro primero un niño y tal vez, después considere tener una hija siempre y cuando tu seas la madre- respondió el para después proporcionar un dulce beso a los labios de ella  
-y ¿Cómo lo nombrarías?- volvió a preguntar aun con el evidente sonrojo en su rostro  
-Itachi- respondió el  
-t-tu- expreso sorprendida  
-el dio su vida para salvar la mía me gustaría honrar de ese modo su memoria- dijo el con tono apacible, fijando su mirada en algún punto del techo, ella solo contemplo su semblante con la misma calma que el mantenía

**-Itachi será-** se dijo a si misma

.

.  
/ End flash back /

-ho Ya entiendo, después de todo es un lindo nombre – dijo sonriendo  
-lo se- sonrió para si- aunque probablemente, casi nunca lo llame así – dijo dando otro suspiro, se movió ligeramente evitando despertar a su bebe  
- he… ¿p-porque?- dijo con desconcierto  
-s-si si alguien que yo haya conocido antes se llegara a enterar y le dijera estoy casi segura de que intentaría quitarme a mi hijo. Eso yo no –hizo una breve pausa imaginando lo que el padre de su hijo seria capaz de hacer si llegara a enterarse- y-yo no podría soportarlo…-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, su amigo inmediatamente las seco.  
-eso no sucederá, y si sucediera, yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte con lo que sea, y ten por seguro de que lo lograremos- le susurro tomando su mano y la del pequeño que aun dormía plácidamente en el regazo de su progenitora  
-Gracias Kakashi-san- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

.

.

.

El rinconcito de Minako

Bien sé que eh demorado en subir el capítulo, lo cual no tiene disculpa si tomamos en cuenta que ya los tengo escritos, pero en fin, aquí le va mi pobre excusa:

Eh estado atravesando unos momentos difíciles en mi vida personal (entiéndase en el ámbito amoroso)

Él (llamémosle tipo equis "X") y yo tuvimos una historia complicada y después de casi 3 años ha llegado a su fin, cabe resaltar que es mucho tiempo como para que pueda superarlo rápidamente. Eh estado algo "distante" estos últimos días y por consecuencia olvide mi contraseña (si, lo se, soy muy "inteligente") pero la he recuperado y deseo compensarlas así que espero y disfruten este capitulo

Las quiere Minako Uchiha


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Titulo: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacia tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la pagina eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a ___

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capitulo: **_

_Creo qu8e es un capitulo largo, espero que esto recompense mi tardanza_

_**~~~ 1 mes después~~~**_

-¿h-Hinata?...- decía una voz preocupada al otro lado de la línea  
-¿Qué paso Hanabi?- pregunto al notar su preocupación, nunca importo la distancia, su hermana siempre fue un libro abierto para ella  
-bueno, ¿como te lo digo? S-Sasuke… el bueno él ha t-tenido un accidente- titubeo, sabia lo delicada que solía ponerse la salud de su hermana cuando le daban una mala noticia, y temía que sus reacciones pudieran empeorar ya que apenas había pasado un mes después del parto  
-u-un accidente - repitió ella  
-si- afirmo - yo no quería decírtelo p-pero- se excuso la menor al no oír respuesta del otro lado de la línea  
- tranquila… yo iré para allá- dijo colgando  
-pero ¿Qué?.. ¡Estas loca!- reclamo a la línea muerta  
.

.

.  
_**"Es una locura… ¿Qué harás cuando te vea con el niño?, ¿Qué le dirás?, ¿y si no quiere verte?"**_ oyó la voz de su conciencia  
-no lo se…- murmuro  
Hacia poco que salió del hospital, aun tenia incapacidad en su escuela, se encontraba en la casa de su tía cuando recibió la noticia…  
_**"¿llevaras al bebe?, ¿sabes que riesgos implica eso?... "**_ volvió a refunfuñar aquella voz  
-no…puedo dejarlo así- respondió como si estuviera hablando con alguien mas…

-¿con quien hablas?- apareció detrás de ella provocándole un susto  
-¿y-yo? c-con nadie-dijo tratando de ocultar el timbre de tristeza y nerviosismo en su voz  
- sabes que no puedes mentirme, te conozco muy bien ¿A dónde vas?- repitió la pregunta con tono calmado  
-y-yo bueno… él tuvo un a-accidente- respondió con lagrimas en los ojos, jamás fue buena soportando tanta presión.  
- que mal- dijo con cierta indiferencia- pero ¿no pensaras ir ahí o si? sabes que seria peligroso, tanto para ti como para tu bebe- le recordó tranquilamente. A veces odiaba esa serenidad que el irradiaba  
-n-no puedo dejarlo así después de todo… es el padre de mi hijo- protesto bajando la mirada  
-en ese caso que mas da… iré contigo- dijo el sonriendo  
-¿e-enserio?…Gracias Kakashi-san- dijo ella devolviéndole una dulce sonrisa y regalándole un cálido abrazo  
-de nada- le devolvió el abrazo por un breve instante. Ambos se dedicaron a preparar sus maletas, no seria un viaje largo, pero debían llevar lo indispensable para él bebe

_**"Pronto… muy pronto conocerás a tu padre"**_ pensó ella mientras abrigaba al recién nacido

-todo esta listo, vámonos- dijo Kakashi llevando consigo el equipaje de Hinata y el suyo  
-¿regresaras cierto?- pregunto Himeko preocupada, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de su sobrina en su casa que, la simple idea de que no regresara la entristecía de sobremanera  
-si… - respondió antes de subir al avión

.

.

.

/ Mansión hyuga /

-¡¿tenias que decirle?!- le reprimía la rubia a la Hyuga menor  
-e-es que…- trato de defenderse, mas no encontraba argumentos  
-hace no menos de un mes que dio a luz ¿sabes que pasaría si se sintiera mal en pleno vuelo?- reprimió una castaña con evidente molestia en su rostro y tono de voz  
-bueno y-yo…- trataba de excusarse, sin embargo aquellas mujeres eran mas intimidantes estando juntos y teniendo un motivo en común  
-olvídenlo, yo creo que es lo mejor, además, fue la decisión de Hina venir ¿no? nadie la obligo- dijo la peli-roja calmadamente, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto  
-¿Karin? por dios actúas como si no te importara ¿Qué te pasa? casi te pareces a Sakura- reprimió Ino  
-no es eso, es solo que, b-bueno digo tal vez sea buena idea que Hina vea a Sasuke- dijo tímidamente ante la represión, sabia que estaba delatándose a si misma y que debía de enmendar su error antes de que la descubrieran  
-como sea, ahora solo queda preparar una habitación para Hina y su bebe, bien, manos a la obra- dijo Temari, cambiando su semblante de uno molesto a uno entusiasmado, habría que conocer detalladamente a esas mujeres para entender sus cambios de humor  
-yo necesito comprar unas cosas, luego regreso- salió del lugar lo más rápido posible

.

.

.

/ En el hospital /

A un mes del accidente el joven Uchiha ya había recuperado el conocimiento, aunque para su eterna cadena de desgracias, había perdido la memoria de los últimos 3 meses, lo cual implicaba, que no recordara el echo de que Hinata había sido mama, cosa que en cierto modo, le brindaba un poco de tranquilidad, aun a sabiendas de que, sabia perfectamente el motivo de su partida, y creyendo que su "accidente" había sido culpa de un conductor ebrio, en ese momento se encontraba en compañía de la persona menos deseada para el…¡Sakura!

-Sasuke… - pronuncio empalagosamente la peli-rosa  
-¡lárgate!- dijo el susodicho amargamente  
-Sasuke-kun, no deberías ser tan malo con tu novia…- se acercó mas a la camilla en la que él se encontraba  
-tu no eres mi novia… - le dedico una mirada cargada de rencor  
-pronto, mi querido Sasuke, no te quedara otra opción mas que aceptarlo- susurro en voz inaudible  
-¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Te divierte verme así?- pregunto malhumorado  
-no, es lógico que no me divierte, porque yo si te amo- dijo en voz suave acercándose cada vez mas a su rostro

La peli-roja se encontraba entrando en aquel edificio, hacia una semana se había comprometido a cuidar de Sasuke, aun ganándose el desprecio de sus amigas, aun si él no quería que ella lo cuidara, aun así arriesgaría todo por sacarlo adelante…

-señorita, el paciente tiene visitas, tendrá que esperar a que salga para poder pasar- le dijo la enfermera en turno  
-¿v-visitas?.- repitió insegura, ¿Quién aparte de ella visitaba al joven Uchiha?  
-si, una señorita, creo que era su novia- dijo amablemente la enfermera

"**¿H-Hinata? No es posible ella acaba de salir de Francia, tal vez estoy nerviosa, si eso es no se como darle la noticia a Sasuke, eso es todo**" –pensó con claro nerviosismo y es que ciertamente la situación estaba saliéndosele de las manos

-gracias esperare- se dirigió a el pasillo

Después de aguardar media hora, por fin vio salir a la "visita" de Sasuke, molesta se dirigió a encarar a la peli-rosa causante de todo el problema, de principio a fin

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?!- la freno en seco  
- que mas, visito a MI novio- respondió con aires de superioridad  
-no me hagas reír fresita, sabes tan bien como yo que si Sasuke esta así es por culpa de tus engaños- le reclama alzando su voz dos octavas mas de lo normal, logrando intimidar a la chica que tenia enfrente  
-digas lo que digas, no tienes pruebas ¿o si?- la miro retadoramente, no importaba si sentía temor, jamás lo demostraría ante alguien tan "inferior" según ella  
-…- ella no respondió  
-lo vez… lo mejor será no entrometerte, Sasuke seria mío a cualquier precio- farfullo antes de irse  
-señorita ya puede pasar- informo la enfermera  
-gracias…- dijo tragándose el sabor amargo de la derrota, bien Sakura había ganado esa pelea, mas no la guerra. Entro con nerviosismo a la habitación

-ha eres tu- dijo el azabache un poco mas tranquilo  
-¿Qué te dijo la fresa?- pregunto Karin sin siquiera hacer el mas mínimo intento por ocultar su desagrado  
-lo de siempre, "tarde o temprano tu serás mío" y demás idioteces- dijo el imitando a la oji-jade, ambos rieron ante la pésima imitación del azabache  
- Sasuke tengo que decirte algo- se puso seria de momento y el ambiente se tenso con su repentino cambio de humor - es sobre- le costaba trabajo decirle aquella noticia  
- ¿Hinata?- sus ojos brillaron al momento de pronunciar aquel nombre  
-si, sobre ella…- respondió, sentía algo en el fondo de su corazón, era un sentimiento nuevo para ella y no sabia bien como describirlo, y mucho menos como lidiar con el  
-¿ella volvió?.- pregunto impaciente el Uchiha  
- Sasuke, ella llegara hoy - dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz mas él no lo noto  
-¡¿en serio?!.- exclamo entusiasmado, como un niño emocionado ante la promesa de un caramelo  
-si- respondió sonriente, le agradaba ver a Sasuke tan feliz, como no lo había vista hacia mucho mas de 9 meses  
-ella, por fin vendrá- suspiro el, perdiéndose en ensoñaciones donde la chica de cabellera azulina lo perdonaba y volvían a estar juntos  
-Sasuke no te hagas muchas ilusiones, después de lo que paso- no concluyo su oración, dirigió la mirada al azabache  
-lo se- dijo, de sus ojos salieron unas finas lagrimas, para cualquiera era una escena extraña, Sasuke Uchiha llorando por una chica ¿Quién lo diría?

La escena oprimió el corazón de Karin, ella delicadamente seco las lágrimas del Uchiha y lo apretó delicadamente contra su pecho en un tierno abrazo, ahora estaba más segura de sus sentimientos, aunque estos no fueran correspondidos.

-gracias Karin- pronuncio el cayendo victima del cansancio  
-de nada ¿sabes? probablemente te venga a verte mañana.- susurro y lo dejo en la cama

_**"esta mal… muy mal no puedes sentir eso… el solo quiere a Hinata y lo sabes muy bien"… **_su voz interna le reclama efusivamente

_**"¿que puedo hacer? yo no pedí sentir esto..."**_ pensó en forma de contestación

_**"podrías dejar de venir a verlo, eso seria un buen inicio" **_escucho una vez mas

_**"ya es tarde para eso, aun si lo dejara de ver este sentimiento no se iría"**_ se auto respondió

-Karin… ¿estas bien? – pregunto el azabache al notar la ausencia de la chica  
-eh si, bueno Sasuke, me tengo que ir por favor descansa- le pidió de manera risueña  
-ok gracias por venir- se despidió

Karin había sido la mejor amiga de la pareja desde que comenzó su relación… los había apoyado en todo, cada cosa que le pidieran, ella estaba disponible, sin embargo, ahora un nuevo sentimiento surgía en su interior, tratando de descifrar que era ella iba cada vez mas en contra de sus principios. Salió de la habitación sin poner atención a los detalles, tenia que llegar a la casa de Hinata para ayudar a las demás con su bienvenida.

-gracias por la información…- susurro maliciosamente la peli-rosa, se había ocultado en el marco de la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación de aquellos dos

.

.

.

~~~ 11 horas después~~~

La tarde se había tornado lluviosa, las chicas esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de su amiga, al menos la mayoría de ellas lo hacia

*** Ring, ring***

-yo contesto- se adelanto la rubia oji-azul –bueno- hablo ante la bocina del teléfono  
-¿Ino?– pregunto una dulce voz del otro lado  
-Hinata, por dios ya nos tenias preocupadas, ¿donde estas mujer?- dijo enérgicamente a su amiga  
-afuera- respondió divertida por la reacción de su amiga, había pasado mucho tiempo pero aun extrañaba esas reacciones tan propias de su amiga.  
-ok, ya abrimos- colgó el teléfono

-¡BIENVENIDA A CASA!- gritaron las 5 chicas que la recibieron  
-por dios chicas, solo estaré aquí un par de días, no tenían que hacer esto…- dijo conmovida con él bebe en brazos  
- no importa, pasa o le dará un resfriado a mi sobrino- dijo Hanabi tomando su maleta  
-ok, solo esperare a Kakashi- dijo ella aprovechando que tenia lo brazos libres para abrazar adecuadamente a su bebe  
-¡¿a quien?!- preguntaron todas desconcertadas  
-mi amigo de la universidad de Francia- aclaro ella  
-ok, pero espéralo adentro, ¿no queras que se enferme o si?- Temari la empujo adentro de la casa  
-¿puedo cargarlo?- pregunto ten-ten con ternura al ver al niño mas de cerca  
-claro, con cuidado, esta durmiendo- puso al bebe en brazos de su amiga  
- es un ángel- comento Ino  
-se parece mucho a su papa- repuso Karin opacando un poco la atmosfera del lugar  
-¿hola?.- se escucho una voz en la entrada  
-por aquí- hablo Hinata desde la sala  
- lo convencí de que no cobrara cargos extras, ya sabes por lo de el vomito... - comento sonriendo

Sus amigas se quedaron perplejas al ver a su nuevo amigo, parecía un modelo de esos que salen en la televisión anunciando un producto "mágico" de belleza…

-lo siento, me llamo Hatake Kakashi, mucho gusto- se presento al verlas inmóviles  
- bien, les enseñare sus habitaciones…- hablo Hanabi rompiendo el silencio  
-nadie planea avisarme de nada- hablo una voz varonil que provenía del despacho…  
-p-papa…- dijo Hinata en un hilo de voz…

Su padre no siempre había sido un gran ejemplar, y se distinguía por ser frio y firme en sus decisiones, no sabia a ciencia cierta como tomaría su llegada y más aun con un hijo en brazos y en compañía de un amigo el cual el ni conocía

-Hinata…

.

.

.

El rinconcito de Minako

Como dije en el capitulo anterior quera recompensarlas por la tardanza así que, les dejo cap. doble que lo disfruten


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este FanFic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacía tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la página eh rescatado mi historia, la reedité y decidí subirla a FanFiction._

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: **_

_**Bien, a mi parecer es un poco más parecido a un capítulo de relleno pero tenía que ponerlo porque es una introducción al siguiente capítulo, les pido que no odien a Karin, es humana y también tiene sentimientos (?)**_

…

Capitulo 8

-p-papa- musito  
-Hinata- hizo una breve pausa - hija- se acercó lentamente a ella para luego estrecharla en sus brazos  
-papa- lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas  
-me alegra que hayas vuelto hija- comento Hiashi alegre  
-papa, solo me quedare unos días- le informo con cierto dolor, hacía mucho tiempo no veía alegría en los ojos de su padre y ahora le quitaba la poca que le quedaba  
-oh, ya veo- dijo un poco decepcionado  
-yo…lo siento- bajo la mirada  
-tranquila, te entiendo, por cierto… ¿podría ver a mi nieto?- de nuevo apareció ese rayo de alegría en su rostro  
-si claro- sonrió, ten-ten le entrego al niño y ella se lo mostro a su padre  
-es hermoso, se parece a ti- contemplo al pequeño que descansaba en el regazo de su madre  
-y también a su padre- comento despreocupado el peliblanco  
-¿¡quién es el!?- pregunto molesto, pues se había ensimismado en la felicidad que le causaba ver de nueva cuenta a su hija que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de aquel intruso  
-oh e-etto, él es mi a-amigo, Hatake Kakashi  
-he... ¿mucho gusto?- se presentó con una sonrisa  
-si eres amigo de mi hija eres bienvenido- comento Hiashi más sereno pero con voz severa que reflejaba su autoridad  
-bueno one-chan, les mostrare sus habitaciones- la jalo Hanabi  
-si, si, ya vamos- respondió tomando nuevamente a su bebe en brazos

Hanabi los guio a sus habitaciones, una que dejo su maleta en la habitación, recorto a su bebe en la cama y ella se recostó a un lado, sus amigas se sentaron en el suelo, alrededor de la cama mirando con ternura la escena

-eres una gran mama- comento Temari  
-gracias, créeme no es fácil…- respondió sonriendo, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de la universidad, lo duro que era lidiar con los malestares y vómitos a mitad de las clases  
-y ¿Cómo se lo dirás a Sasuke?- se dirigió fríamente a su "amiga"  
-yo- dirigió una mirada triste a su hijo  
-Karin- la oji-azul le propino un leve codazo a la chica  
-¿Qué? digo, no pensaras ocultárselo por siempre ¿o sí?- miro de manera arrogante a los presentes en esa habitación  
-¡por dios Karin! ¡Déjala en paz!- reclamo Temari molesta  
- no, ella tiene razón en algún momento tendré que decírselo, no puedo ocultarle la verdad por siempre- musito con voz melancólica  
-¿¡l-lo harás!?- la respuesta de Hinata las tomo por sorpresa, ¿estaba dispuesta a decirle a Sasuke que era papa?  
-… no, por ahora solo iré a visitarlo después del almuerzo, eso será todo - cubrió con una manta a su pequeño  
-¿chicas, me dejarían hablar a solas con mi one-chan?- pidió la Hyuga menor  
-he si, chicas vámonos-empujo la rubio de coleta alta  
- estaremos en la sala…- dijo ten-ten

Las demás chicas bajaron dejando solas a las hermanas Hyuga…

_**¡¿Por qué actuaste así?!**_Le reprimió la aquella voz que estaba comenzando a odiar

_**es tu amiga… la conoces desde jardín de infantes ¿Por qué la trataste así? **_reprimió una vez más  
**  
**_**¡déjame en paz! ni yo sé porque lo hice, y si, ella ha sido me mejor amiga desde hace mucho…**_se respondió  
**  
**_**tienes que entender, estar cerca de Sasuke no es bueno, has cambiado mucho en solo dos semanas, el la ama a ella, y el hecho de que Hinata haya venido hasta aquí, a tan solo dos semanas de haber dado a luz significa que ella también lo sigue amando… no puedes hacer nada, no tienes lugar ahí **_recalco cruelmente****

_**!CALLATE! No creas que no lo sé, y se lo que debo de hacer, es lo mejor para él **_respondió, en su rostro se dibujó una leve línea de tristeza…

-piénsalo bien, one-chan, de todas maneras, mañana yo te mostrare el hospital, lo demás corre por tu cuenta-dijo la castaña saliendo de la habitación

La noche hizo acto de presencia, las amigas de las Hyuga se habían retirado ya, todo se encontraba en profundo silencio, sin embargo, Hinata no podía dormir, en su pecho se mantenía un mal presentimiento…

-no importa lo que pase… te protegeré de todo…- beso la frente su bebe antes de quedar dormida

**~~~ Al día siguiente ~~~**

-Ya vámonos Hinata- dijo su hermana desde la puerta  
-¡ya voy!- respondió desde la planta alta de la casa -por favor, Kakashi-san cuídalo bien- se despidió de su amigo que tenía al niño en brazos  
-si lo hare, ve antes de que ella tenga que subir- le sonrió  
-gracias…-

_**sé que tal vez no es buena idea dejar a mi hijo solo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que Sasuke lo vea… no ahora…**_ pensó Hinata

-ya era hora- dijo un poco molesta  
-disculpa, tenía que dejar indicaciones…- se excusó  
-lo sé, ahora vamos…- la tomo de la mano y subieron al auto…

Llegaron a hospital en cuestión de minutos, durante todo el trayecto, ninguna de las hermanas hablo, al llegar Hinata adopto su típica postura nerviosa, jugueteaba con sus dedos y mantenía la mirada baja…

-suerte…- de despidió desde el interior del auto  
-gracias- respondió dirigiéndose a la entrada con gran nerviosismo

_**bien, es hora **_la chica con uniforme de enfermera entro al hospital al ver la llegada de Hinata

-b-buenos días… me podría decir el número de h-habitación de Sasuke Uchiha- pidió amablemente la oji-luna a la enfermera  
-sí, espere- respondió ella del mismo modo mientras ingresaba a la base de datos - es la numero 68- dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro  
-_**por dios Hinata ¿qué te pasa, hace tiempo que no tartamudeabas**_

-g-gracias- se encamino a la habitación

_**bien, aquí es…**_se encontraba arada en frente de la puerta de la habitación, le costó trabajo juntar valor para entrar, pero lo consiguió, el aún seguía dormido, por lo que evito hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, se acercó a la camilla, su rostro era tan apacible, tranquilo, sin ninguna expresión… le recordó al momento en que lo conoció…

**/ Flash back /**

Era inicio de clases, la mayoría de los universitarios se encontraba en sus respectivas aulas, a excepción de cierta peli-azul que aún no llegaba…

-Rayos, a este paso llegare tarde…- murmuro corriendo hacia la entrada

Las clases ya habían comenzado no había ningún estudiante fuera, llego agitada a su salón ante la mirada de muchos estudiantes

-L-Lo siento- se disculpó con el Maestro  
-tu eres… Hyuga Hinata ¿cierto?- reviso su lista  
-s-si…- respondió  
-bien señorita Hyuga, en esta clase no se toleraran las impuntualidades, espero que sea la última vez- comunico con voz severa  
-S-Si –respondió  
-bien, preséntese- le ordeno  
-s-si… mi nombre e-es Hyuga H-Hinata…- dijo a la clase pero con la mirada en el suelo  
-h-h-hola…- se burló una chica peli rosa  
-señorita Haruno, en este salón no se aceptan a los "gracioso"- le recrimino al profesor

Sentía miles de miradas concentradas en ella, todas con cierto grado de discriminación en su rostro, alzo un poco la mirada y recorrió el salón con la mirada, efectivamente, todos la miraban, unos susurraban cosas entre ellos y luego se reían, todos, a excepción de un joven azabache, era el único que se mantenía estoico, si expresión en su rostro… el único que no la miraba de "esa" manera…

**/ Fin flash back /**

-Sasuke…- susurro ella

Instintivamente, abrió los ojos la par, el chico la miraba fijamente, con unos ojos cargados de alegría, contrarios a el momento anterior

-h-Hinata- musito levemente, aún estaba débil  
-h-hola Sasuke- trato de controlar su sonrojo  
- has vuelto…- sonrió levemente  
-n-no lo mal intérpretes y-yo s-solo quería saber cómo estabas… e-eso es todo- respondió desviando la mirada  
- lo siento estaba feliz de saber que volvías…- dijo el tristemente  
-Sasuke ¿porque lo hiciste?...- le dedico una mirada fugaz  
-¿hacer que?- pregunto confundido  
-¿Por qué conducías borracho? s-sabes que eso es peligroso ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...-le reclamo  
-sí, lo sé, pero… ¿y qué más da?... mi vida ya no tiene sentido- respondió un poco frio, anteriormente Karin le había aclarado los verdaderos motivos de su accidente ya que, días después de que despertara insistía en demandar al responsable de su estado  
-¡n-no digas eso!... –le reprimió  
-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no es verdad? Dime ¿acaso te importa?- su tono era más frio cada vez  
-Sasuke ¿lo haces p-por eso? ¡¿Te hubiera gustado q-que yo me matara por lo que me hiciste?!- pregunto molesta por la soberbia del Uchiha  
-e-eso… eso es diferente…- desvió la mirada y su tono se volvió uno más melancólico, sus ojos reflejaban a la vez dolor y tristeza  
-es lo mismo ¿estaría bien si yo hiciera lo mismo?- pregunto más molesta  
- no… de todos modos si tu hicieras algo así no dudaría en quitarme la vida no tiene sentido si no te tengo a mi lado- murmuro más calmado y en voz baja  
-…- Hinata lo miro brevemente

Desvió la mirada, en el fondo de su corazón le dolía todo eso, todas las palabras que el chico decía, su estado, absolutamente todo creaba un enorme agujero en su pecho, más sabía que no debía demostrarlo… y eso aumentaba su dolor…

-Sasuke ya volví, perdona si te hice esperar… había una fila enorme y era imposible avanzar- se escuchó una voz femenina entrar al lugar

La Hyuga dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada, esa voz se le hacía tan conocida… una leve punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho, esa persona, a la cual conocía perfectamente, jamás imagino encontrarla en ese lugar…

-Sasuke…- su voz se fue apagando al entrar a la habitación y encontrarse con la delicada figura de la oji-luna

_**todo va de acuerdo al plan… pronto… muy pronto, ese sufrimiento desaparecerá y podrás volver a sonreír… Sasuke**_

…

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Me alegra ver la aceptación que ha tenido mi historia, y quiero agradecerles a :**

tsuki-hime-chan

EyesGray-sama

Mikoto Uchimaki

Leidihuchiha

Magic ann love

daiana kagamine

zoe D. Owen

LilyHime100

Magiu

eRI-SAN

Annii GabiiZ

Hinatacris

Love Final

Maribelteka

Kushina Uchiha

Sweetfactory

Hitory-Chan

mary-chan

maribelteka

Luna 07

gecel87

Y a todas las personas que han leído mi historia, un actor se debe a su público y un escritor a sus lectores, ustedes son el alma de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por soportar mis largas ausencias y aun así estar pendientes de esta humilde historia, y también gracias a todas las que me apoyaron en mi etapa de depresión, no saben cuánto lo aprecio

**Las quiere Minako Uchiha.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este FanFic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Titulo: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacia tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la pagina eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a _

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capitulo: **_

Es algo cortito jejeje

…

-Karin- pronuncio él sonriendo, sentía un profundo agradecimiento hacia su persona, de todas las amigas de Hinata ella era la única que había accedido a darle información de la misma  
-¿q-que h-haces aquí k-Karin?- la Hyuga temía lo que para ella era obvio, pero consiguió el valor para preguntarle  
-perdón, no sabia que vendrías en la mañana- respondió de forma natural  
-n-no hay problema, p-pero…- no termino la oración, sintió como un nudo comenzó a creársele en la garganta **"¿Qué hace ella aquí?**" aun seguía con la duda  
-ella ha venido a verme todos los días-le respondió, como leyendo sus pensamiento  
-¿c-como?- sintió un golpe en el pecho, uno muy fuerte  
-si, desde el accidente he cuidado de el- respondió Karin  
-o-ok… e-etto… yo…- trataba de encontrar algo de que hablar, pero la realidad era que ella se sentía decepcionada y al mismo tiempo traicionada  
-esta bien, esperare afuera…-salió sonriendo de una forma triunfante, su plan estaba saliendo demasiado bien  
-a-así que e-ella te cuida ¿no?...- dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en el Uchiha, un deje de hostilidad se vio reflejado en su semblante, por mucho que tratara de evitarlo,, ante esos ojos negro ella era un libro abierto  
-desde que tu te fuiste…- menciono incomodo, sabia la dirección que habían tomado los pensamientos e la Hyuga y lo ultimo que quería era mas malentendidos  
-que bien- exclamo tratando de aparentar felicidad- c-creo que ya no hago mucha falta…-comento de modo cortante, un tono de voz que le dolió escuchar al Uchiha  
-¡no es cierto! ¡Tú me haces mucha falta! ¿Crees que habría terminado así si no me hicieras falta? ¿Crees que habría echo esto si tu no me hicieras falta? mi vida sin ti es cada vez peor, insoportable, sin ningún motivo para seguir adelante, por eso me emocione cuando Karin me dijo que vendrías, no imaginas lo feliz que me puse porque yo aun te amo- al pronunciar las ultimas palabras, su tono de voz fue bajando, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos  
**"e-ella le dijo que yo vendría… pero ¿Por qué?"** los pensamientos de la chica se hacían mas confusos todavía, aunque debía de admitir que sintió un gran alivio - y-yo…- no sabia que decir, sus pensamientos estaban muy confusos dentro de su cabeza, el echo de que ambos se siguieran amando, el tener que ocultarle la noticia de que era padre, el no poder quedarse a su lado todo, todo era muy confuso  
-… Hinata yo nunca quise hacerte sufrir, eres lo mas importante de mi vida- le dijo en tono muy suave uno que le acariciaba el oído, aquel tono que siempre lograba que su piel se estremeciera  
-Sasuke- no sabia que decir, estaba mareada, se sentía torpe, aun mas torpe de lo común  
-te amo- le repitió

Lentamente Sasuke se paro de la camilla, aunque todavía se encontraba débil, ya podía caminar se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amada, acaricio su bello rostro con la diestra, provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo de la chica, sus piernas flaquearon al sentir el contacto, ambos extrañaban estar cerca, era algo que sus cuerpos necesitaban, lentamente Sasuke se acercó al rostro de ella y después de tanto tiempo se unieron en un muy anhelado beso, uno dulce que expresaba lo que el uno sentía por el otro, afuera de la habitación la peli-roja miraba con ojos cristalinos

-por favor, sean felices…- murmuro antes de abandonar el lugar. Su plan había salido a la perfección, desde su llegada había molestado a Hinata con el tema de Sasuke, tratando de descubrir si aun albergaba sentimientos hacia él, una vez confirmado esto, ideo un plan en el que Hinata pudiera también expresar celos y dar pauta a que ambos se sinceraran.

Sí, Karin era una gran amiga… su **mejor** amiga

Disfrutaban del beso, de ser uno solo nuevamente, pero en la cabeza de ella aparecieron las imágenes de aquel día, el día en que la abandono, su corazón se lleno de dolor, terminando la acción que había anhelado por meses

-¿q-que pasa?- pregunto el preocupado ante tal reacción  
-…- no dijo nada, de sus ojos emanaban lágrimas. El simple hecho de verla llorar le partía el alma a Sasuke, le recordaba tantas cosas, y se odiaba a si mismo por ser el causante de ese llanto

-lo siento- bajo la mirada  
-n-no v-vuelvas a d-decir que m-me amas- salió de la habitación a gran paso, no quiso mirar atrás, le dolía dejarlo nuevamente, pero era una decisión que ya había tomado y no podía dar marcha atrás

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil, por segunda vez había perdido a Hinata, y esta vez seria definitiva, en sus labios aun sentía el suave rose de los de ella, involuntariamente, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, una súbita ira lo ataco, destruía todo a su paso pero lo único que quería destruir era a él.

El alboroto llamo inmediatamente la atención de las enfermeras y el medico en turno, al entrar vieron al joven lanzando cuanta cosa se pusiera en su camino, dos enfermeras de complexión media se aventuraron a acercarse logrando cada una sujetarlo de un brazo, sin embargo el seguía oponiendo resistencia

-por favor cálmese señor- pedia la enfermera que sujetada su brazo derecho  
-¡DEJEME! – se movía bruscamente en un intento desesperado de soltarse  
-aplíquele en tranquilizante- ordeno el medico  
.!DEJENME EN PAZ!..- batallaba desesperadamente

La enfermera logro colocarle el tranquilizante y cayo rendido en sus brazos

-Hinata… te amo…- pronuncio en voz inaudible antes de sucumbir al sedante

Una chica vestida de enfermera observaba todo desde una esquina oscura **"todo salió bien y ni siquiera tuve que hacerlo yo, ahora ellos dos no estarán juntos de nuevo, gracias a Karin, me ahorraste una gran actuación, esta parte del plan queda concluida"… **Sakura había planeado entrar a la habitación de Sasuke antes que Hinata y aprovechar los efectos de la fuerte medicina que le aplicaban a el mismo, así lograría que hinata tuviera una visión equivocada y se fuera, esta vez para siempre y aunque no todo había salido según sus planes había conseguido el mismo fin, separar a Hinata de Sasuke.  
Hinata llego llorando a la cada de su familia, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su bebe…

-¿Qué te paso?- de forma serena la abordo su amigo  
-S-Sasuke, él me b-beso- decía al tiempo que daba de comer a su bebe  
-¿Qué? ¿Y que hiciste?- dijo el levemente sorprendido, se imagino que algo así pasaría pero no que seria él el que tomara la iniciativa  
-y-yo no puede hacer n-nada, e-el me d-dijo que me amaba y y-yo le deje ahí… ¡dios soy una cobarde!- se recrimino a si misma  
-no, no lo eres, solo buscaste lo mejor para ti y para tu hijo- le recordó mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de ella en clara señal de apoyo

…

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**muchas gracias a las que comentaros, y aunque ya no son tantas como antes, me alegra ver que hay algunos que siguen pendientes de mi historia, y no saben cuanto se los agradezco, mientras haya alguien interesado en saber que pasara en el siguiente capitulo yo continuare escribiendo.**

**Las quiere Minako Uchiha **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este FanFic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Titulo: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacia tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la pagina eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a FanFiction_

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capitulo: **__emm he hecho unas pequeñas modificaciones, haciendo la revisión ortográfica me encontré con que había utilizado mal algunos personajes (ocupe a dos Narutos en mi historia) así que, el cambio consiste en la pareja actual de Hinata (que era Naruto Uzumaki), será remplazado por Sasori, espero no le3s molesto, pero tengo planes para Naruto mas adelante._

Capitulo 10

**~~~ una semana después ~~~**

Desde su "encuentro" en el hospital, Hinata no había vuelto a ver a Karin, y se había enterado de que Sasuke ya había sido dado de alta en el hospital, lo cual la ponía cada vez mas nerviosa, puesto que en cualquier momento podía ir a verla y descubrir su pequeño gran "secreto" por lo que decidió marcharse del que antes fuera su hogar lo mas rápido posible.

Toda su familia y casi todos sus amigos se encontraban reunidos en la puerta, ella sostenía a su hijo y Kakashi cargaba las maletas de ambos a excepción de la pañalera que cargaba Hinata sobre su hombro derecho.

-hija, por favor cuídate- le pidió Hiashi triste por la partida de su hija, aunque esta hubiera prometido hablarle a diario el sabia que no seria igual que la sensación de tenerla cerca, pero tenia que dejarla ir para que pudiera madurar y ser "feliz" bajo sus propios términos.

-si papa, lo hare, gracias por todo- le sonrío y le dio un medio abrazo

-one-chan te extrañare- la abrazo Hanabi tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar que invadían su ser.

-yo también te extrañare- acepto el abrazo de forma cuidadosa

-te extrañaremos Hina, algún día te iremos a visitar- le prometió Temari que al igual que su hermana, trataba de controlar sus emociones, debían de apoyarla y si irse lejos era su decisión ellas lo aceptarían.

Una vez que todos se despidieron ella se disponía a entrar al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, habían subido ya las maletas y Kakashi la ayudaba a subir al auto para que no lastimara a su hijo, una vez acomodado el niño en el asiento de seguridad se disponía a subir ella.

-así que simplemente te vas…- escucho a sus espaldas, un frio sudor recorrió su columna y volteo lentamente tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo a las personas que yacían dentro del taxi

-¿q-q-que haces a-aquí?- mi siquiera fue consiente de su tartamudeo, la mirada del Uchiha fija en ella la desequilibraba totalmente

-intentando evitar que me abandones. – respondió abandonando su aspecto frio para pasar a uno mas melancólico. El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco.

-Sasuke p-p-por favor no hagas e-esto mas difícil…- le suplico, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, trato de no moverse mucho para evitar que las personas dentro del vehículo quedaran a la vista del Uchiha

-Hinata te amo-declaro acercándose mas a ella- nunca deje de hacerlo, no se porque te lastime tanto, créeme, me odio por haberte echo sufrir, nunca en todo este tiempo pude perdonarme el haberte echo derramar lagrimas… yo simplemente, no quiero que te vayas…- hablo en modo de suplica mientras su voz se iba apagando con cada palabra que profería, Hinata se puso tensa al su cercanía

-S-Sasuke…. Lo siento, n-no puedo, m-mi vida esta a-ahora en Francia, no p-puedo quedarme aquí…- le respondió juntando todo la fuerza que tenia en ella para no lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar como una niña como tiempo atrás lo hacia

-por favor…- pidió en tono aun mas suplicante, desarmándola por completo

-l-l-lo s-siento- repitió con un dolor en el pecho

Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra su pecho sintiendo como su olor se impregnaba en su ropa, ella solo se quedo inmóvil su corazón estaba destrozado, no sabia que hacer, pero tenia muy en claro que tenia que elegir entre su hijo y el amor de su vida, ordenar sus prioridades. Kakashi observaba atentamente cada acto de la pareja y pudo distinguir como Hinata le hacia una pequeña seña indicándole que le pidiera al taxista que avanzara, y el así lo hizo. Ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y le regalo un dulce beso… esa era su despedida.

Ella se separo de él, dejándolo pasmado y aprovechando su momento de confusión corrió hacia donde se encontraba el auto y sin mirar atrás subió al auto con un nudo en la garganta y la sensación de querer llorar, miro a su hijo descansar en los brazos de su amigo

"**espero que algún día me perdones Itachi"** pensó ella mirando con tristeza a su hijo.

No volteo atrás pero podía sentir como parte de su ser se iba alejando, escucho un grito que sonaba desesperado, mas aun así se negó voltear, no volvería a mirar atrás nunca mas… aunque su alma se rompiera en mil pedazos

**/ 6 años después /**

-¡mama!- el infante abrazo enérgicamente a la mujer que lo esperaba a la salida del colegio (jardín de niños)

Habían pasado ya seis años, el niño había crecido en ausencia de un padre, por lo que en ocasiones era débil, aunque encontraba fuerzas en los brazos de su madre…

-hijo ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto al ver sus ojos cristalizados, se hinco para quedar a su altura y poder verlo de frente

- me –molestaban… p-pero ya este bien…- sonrió tiernamente abrazando su madre

Los demás niños de la escuela lo molestaban por el echo de no conocer a su padre, y eso siempre hería su pequeño e ingenuo corazón, era tímido y solitario, igual que su madre, la mayoría de las veces terminaba llorando, pero todo paraba al ver a su madre parada en la salida, esperándola con un cálido abrazo…

-hijo ¿sabes? Tu eres la personita mas importante para mi- lo cargo entre sus brazos transmitiéndole toda la calidez y amor que le fuera posible

-te quiero mami…- dijo el acomodándose en su regazo

-¿adivina que? hoy alguien vino a visitarte- le comento en tono entusiasmado

-¡Sasori!- grito feliz cuando vio al hombre que los esperaba en un auto gris ultimo modelo

-¿Cómo estas campeón?- le saludo feliz, el pequeño Itachi bajo del regazo de su madre para ir a saludar a aquel hombre, el cual lo recibió feliz

Sasori

Después de aquellos seis años, Hinata se dio una oportunidad de "amar" nuevamente, y esa oportunidad fue con Sasori No Akasuna, su compañero de universidad, ahora un reconocido abogado, hacia 2 meses salía con el. y se a decir verdad… se sentía culpable, pero había aprendido que, quien te quiere respeta y ama todo de ti, y eso incluía a su hijo, y Sasori había demostrado tenerle un profundo cariño al infante así como también itachi lo tenia para con el.

**/ Japón /**

-amor tenemos que irnos ya- hablo melosamente aquella mujer

-ya voy- contesto fríamente

Sasuke Uchiha, reconocido empresario, había heredado la cadena mundial de hoteles que anteriormente manejaba su padre. Ahora se encontraba comprometido, más que por amor por despecho a un amor pasado, uno que nunca pudo olvidar. su prometida, la que antes fuere su mejor amiga, la única que no lo abondo y que todos estos años cargo con el peso de los errores del Uchiha… la única que lo ha soportado desde ese entonces.

-perderemos el avión- le recordó de forma dulce

Había surgido un problemas en las sucursales de Francia, por lo que el personalmente tenia que asistir, normalmente se rehusaba a ir y arreglar el los problemas que surgían con sus socios, y en especial cuando se trataba de viajes que podrían tardar semanas, pero al escuchar el lugar algo dentro de él lo impulso a aceptar, era momento de enfrentar su pasado.

**/ Francia /**

-gracias por traernos- le dijo dulcemente mientras sostenía a su hijo que se había quedado dormido en el transcurso del viaje

-sabes que no es nada… te amo nos vemos luego…- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias de nuevo…- pronuncio levemente

"_**te amo…."**_

La oración hizo eco en su cabeza, había escuchado muchas veces esa palabra en boca de Sasori, mas para ella no tenia el mismo significado, para ella, eran unas palabras que en esos tiempos solo podía decirle a su hijo, unas palabras cargadas de un gran significado que aun no podía darse el lujo de decírselas a cualquiera, por mas que fuera a su novio

"**¿Cómo estarás ahora?"…** se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo y lo recostó en la cama, lo contemplo por un segundo, era hermoso, la viva imagen de "EL". Dejo al niño en su cama y se dirigió a la cocina…

-llegaste…- le sonrió su tía la cual se encontraba cocinando

-si, Sasori hizo favor de traernos y Matt esta durmiendo- le respondió de manera ausente

-Hinata ¿que tienes?… estas muy distraída- le comento mientras seguía moviendo el guisado dentro de la sartén

-es solo que… desde esta mañana, desperté con un dolor en el pecho como si algo fuera a pasar… ¡ha! Olvídalo debo estar loca- dijo sentándose en la y recargando sus codo sobre la mesa para luego pasar sus manos por entre sus largos cabellos azulinos

-hum… yo no diría la palabra loca, yo utilizaría mas bien… ¡demente! jajaja- rio estrepitosamente

-jajaja… gracias- sonrió dulcemente, el carácter de su tia nunca cambiaria, pero si de algo estaba segura es de que no quería que eso pasara

-¿como te fue en el trabajo?- pregunto volviendo a su labor de mezclar especias con verduras

-bien… por cierto, me harías el favor de ir a dejar a Matt a la escuela mañana, el dueño del hotel vendrá mañana y debemos de estar presentes- le pidió con fastidio, no por que odiara su trabajo, no, ella amaba su trabajo casi tanto como a su familia, pero su hijo era antes que todo, y no poder pasar tiempo de calidad con el en las mañanas la ponía en cierto modo triste

-claro hija cuenta con ello pero, no se si pueda ir a traerlo- comento poniendo gesto pensativo, si bien no tenia un trabajo de tiempo completo surgían varios asuntos que la mantenían ocupada el resto de la tarde

-le diré a Kakashi que lo lleve al hotel- dijo divertida al ver la mueca que se había formado en la cara de su tía- Matt adora a Kakashi…- sonrió dulcemente

Hinata había estudiado administración turística y trabajaba en el hotel mas importante de Francia perteneciente a la cadena de hoteles mundialmente famosa "Paradise". Conocía a la perfección todos y cada uno de los puntos turísticos en Francia y disfrutaba dar los recorridos a la gente que se interesara en ellos.

**/ Aeropuerto central de Francia /**

-bien amor ya llegamos- lo abrazo de manera dulce

-si, como digas, después de 11 horas de viaje estar en la casa será bueno- dijo para si mismo deshaciéndose del abrazo de su futura esposa

Ella solo lo miro con tristeza por unos segundos, una línea de descontento se trazo sobre su boca pero inmediatamente la remplazo por una sonrisa, si quería ser su esposa, debía de aprender a no agobiarlo demasiado y tal vez él tenía razón, después de un largo viaje lo mejor seria llegar a su hogar y descansar. Sasuke tenia una casa en parís, perteneciente a la familia de su madre, aunque la habían construido años atrás, especialmente para el

-mañana hablare con los encargados del hotel…- informo a su padre por teléfono

"**Así que este es tu preciado hogar... Hinata… ¿en donde estarás?"**

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Pensé en recompensarlas por el tiempo que las he dejado esperando así que hoy tendrán capitulo doble =)  
quiero agradecer a las que comentaron, este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a ellas.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este FanFic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Titulo: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacia tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la pagina eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a FanFiction._

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capitulo: **__Emm la verdad no tengo ninguna aclaración para este, solo, no odien a Karin. _

Capitulo 11

**/al día siguiente /**

-me voy amor, pórtate bien y no le des mucha guerra a Kakashi en la tarde- beso la frente del niño

-si mami- dijo devolviéndole el beso - te quiero…- la abrazo dulcemente

-yo también mi amor- respondió

Se dirigía al trabajo como una mañana cualquiera, sabia que hoy conocería al dueño del hotel pero realmente no le importaba, ella seguiría trabajando como de costumbre, además tenia demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para preocuparse por algo tan simple como conocer a alguien.

-buenos días Konan- saludo a su jefa y amiga

-buenos días Hina…-respondió con entusiasmo

-emm, esto es vergonzoso pero, te quería p-pedir un favor- pronuncio nerviosa

-¿de que se trata?- dijo ella revisando unos papeles

-b-bueno… mi tía no podrá cuidar h-hoy a Matt y… q-quisiera saber si podría t-traerlo aquí- dijo ella jugando con sus dedos, esa costumbre que tanto la caracterizaba y que ante los ojos de la mujer era un gesto tan tierno que revelaba que por muy madura que pudiera parecer, seguía siendo una niña en su interior

-¡awww!, claro que si, sabes que adoro a ese niño- respondió sonriendo alegremente

-gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa

Se dedico a sus labores diarias, era un hotel muy importante y concurrido por turistas de diversos lugares, su trabajo era sencillo, solo tenia que mostrarles el interior del hotel y ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera (orientación, información e incluso paseo turístico por la ciudad)…

…

-¡Karin por dios apúrate!- grito desde el piso de abajo con clara impaciencia implantada en su voz

-¡ya voy!- respondió ella

Bajo lo más rápido que le permitieron los tacones, subieron al auto en total silencio, durante todo el camino cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos…

"**estas muy cambiado… ¿en realidad esperas verla?"** soltó un leve suspiro de tristeza mientras miraba a su prometido, en momentos como esos la simple palabra causaba gran pesadez dentro de su corazón

"**¿en donde estarás? Ojala pueda verte de nuevo…"** dirigió su mirada al cielo evitando ver a la mujer que estaba a su lado, por mas frio que pudiera llegar a ser, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por pensar en otra mujer mientras mantenía un compromiso tan grande con ella.

"**en todo este tiempo solo he buscado tu felicidad… y tu solo la buscas a ella, aun si no se encuentra cerca de ti, ella siempre esta en tus pensamientos"** los recuerdos abordaron bestialmente su memoria

**/ Flash back /**

Después de haber organizado la "reconciliación" de Sasuke y Hinata salió del hospital son los ojos llenos de lagrimas, le había tomado mucho cariño a Sasuke, y en esos instantes le dolía sentir que estaba perdiéndolo, mas sin embargo ese dolor no se comparaba con el de saber que nunca lo tuvo.

-¿segura de que no iras?- pregunto Ino muy confundida

-si estoy segura… además no me siento muy bien- le regalo una sonrisa fingida

-como digas, espero que te mejores- susurro para luego salir del departamento de la chica

"**¿seria tan malo si…?"** un fuerte sentimiento de culpa invadió su pecho

Salió del departamento a toda prisa con dirección contrario a la que tomara su amiga, corrió lo mas rápido que le permitían sus pies y llego a un edificio alto y elegante, se avergonzó por un momento al percatarse del estado en el que estaba apunto de entrar a ese edifico, después de todo una pijama y pantuflas no eran la ropa mas presentable como para entrar a un edificio de sociedad.

Dejando de lado sus conflictos internos se animo a entrar a aquel edificio y subió hasta el decimo piso llegando al departamento 402B, toco desesperadamente la puerta, el chico abrió y al momento de verlo la mujer reprimió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, su aspecto era muy descuidado, tenia los ojos rojos y los bordes negros, se notaba que no había dormido bien la ultima semana.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto de mal modo mientras miraba con reprimida gracia la vestimenta de la chica

-ella, Hinata se va h-hoy- le informo agitada debido a su larga carrera, desde su casa hasta el apartamento del chico había 3 manzanas de diferencia.

-¿Q-QUE?- abrió los ojos a la par y sintió una corriente de adrenalina subir por su espina dorsal

-debes de ir y convencerla… convencerla de que se quede- le pidió jadeante y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire

-pero nunca me escuchara… - dijo en voz casi inaudible, mas para si mismo que para ella- ¿Por qué me dices esto?- la miro confundido ¿Por qué tenia tanto interés en que ellos volvieran a estar juntos?

-no me perdonaría si… por no habértelo dicho, destrozaras tu vida como trataste de hacerlo antes - la misma sonrisa que mostrara instantes atrás con Ino volvió a apoderarse de su rostro.

El joven Uchiha salió corriendo del lugar y al pasar por el lado de la joven solo atino a susurrar un "gracias" para continuar con su camino.

"**no me lo perdonaría porque…"** pensó deshaciendo ese gesto de su rostro y cerrando los ojos, la fragancia del chico había quedado flotando en el aire y quería disfrutarla un poco mas antes de irse. Sintió que su cuerpo pesaba mas de la cuenta, realmente se sentía cansada, su corazón latía rápidamente y el aire no alcanzaba a llenar sus pulmones, sintió una calidez recorrer sus mejillas y llevo sus manos hacia las misma solo para descubrir que se encontraba llorando, dejo caer todo su peso sobre sus rodillas y sollozo amargamente

"**Te amo… Sasuke Uchiha"**

**/ End flash back /**

-hemos llegado señor- le informo el chofer desde la parte delantera del vehículo

-gracias, por favor métase al estacionamiento- le ordeno de manera amable

El chofer obedeció, ambos bajaron del auto para ser recibidos por todo el personal que trabajaba en el hotel a excepción de los que se encontraban cumpliendo con sus funciones

-bienvenido señor Uchiha- lo saludo Konan de forma amable, realizando una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto

-gracias, ¿podría llevarme a la sala de juntas?- le pidió

-si señor, por favor sígame, la junta fue programado para las 4 de la tarde- le informo mientras emprendía caminata hacia el lugar ordenado

Sasuke y Karin siguieron a Konan quien les dio un recorrido por el hotel, los trabajadores les habían preparado una habitación de lujo, después de todo era el dueño y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a perder su empleo.

…

-bien, hemos vuelto, espero que les haya gustado el recorrido- sonrió alegremente a la pareja

-si mucho, gracias señorita- le agradecieron ambos y fueron a su habitación hablando de lo agradable que había sido el recorrido

-uff… -suspiro cansada

-parece que alguien tuvo un día largo-dijo detrás de ella

-Konan-menciono sorprendida- ya lo creo, los señores querían conocer toda la ciudad -dijo un poco fatigada

-pobre- susurro dirigiéndole una mirada de fingida compasión para después soltar una risa inocente- por cierto, Kakashi esta en camino, pero creo que tu hijo se aprovecha mucho de él, se encuentran en la pizzería- comento divertida

-jajaja, espero que Kakashi soporte – sonrió dulcemente al imaginar la escena, en ocasiones se arrepentía de no poder ser ella la que le diera esos gustos a su amado hijo.

-por cierto, el dueño es muy apuesto, lastima que tiene prometida- comento Konan de forma traviesa y soltando otra risa

-jajaja Konan, y ¿Qué pasa con Nagato?- dijo al ver la cara de su amiga

-a el…. LO AMO… - una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro seguida de un gran suspiro.

Definitivamente, Konan nunca cambiara.

…

-si tu no quieres venir yo daré un recorrido por el lugar-dijo molesta cerrando la puerta de la habitación

-has lo que quieras- respondió desde adentro

La peli roja recorría los pasillos del hotel perdida en sus confabulaciones, respondía cortésmente a los saludos de los empleados y saludaba a las personas que se hospedaban ahí.

-l-lo siento- exclamo la chica algo ruborizada tras haber chocado con ella

-no hay…- se quedo atónita al levantar la mirada, su rostro se tenso instantáneamente

-k-Karin…- dijo la peli azul sorprendida, en su rostro podía identificarse la duda y la felicidad que se mezclaban en partes iguales.

-h-Hinata ¿q-que haces a-aquí?- pregunto muy nerviosa, todo lo que había logrado en esos años podría venirse abajo por ese encuentro, pero debía disimular ante ella, después de todo también estaba feliz por volver a verla.

-y-yo trabajo aquí… m-me alegro de volver a verte, ¿estas de vacaciones?- pregunto muy alegre

-y-yo si… bueno, vine con mi prometido-hizo énfasis en aquella palabra

"**¡que bien genio!"** exclamo la voz dentro de su cabeza, una voz que no había escuchado por años, se sobresalto levemente al volver a escuchar aquella voz tan molesta dentro de su propia cabeza.

-que bien, me alegra escuchar eso - sonrió alegremente- bueno me voy, tengo que trabajar-le dedico una ultima sonrisa y se retiro del lugar

"**si ella esta aquí… si trabaja aquí… esto no puede estar pasando… ¡demonios!... todo se vendrá abajo…"** sintió un ataque de pánico apoderarse de su ser, tenia que actuar lo mas rápido que le fuera posible. Se dirigió a su habitación con los nervios a flor de piel, tenia que planear algo, debía evitar a todo costa que entre su prometido y su mejor amiga se diera un rencuentro.

…

Hinata se dirigió hacia la recepción para encontrarse con su amigo y su hijo esperándola

-¡mami!- soltó la mano del peli plata y corrió al encuentro de su madre

-mi bebe- lo cargo y apretó contra su pecho

-te quiero mami- acaricio los cabellos de ella mientras inhalaba su aroma, ese aroma que tanto lo tranquilizaba

-yo igual, pero eso no te librara del castigo por lo de la pizzería- lo bajo y miro con mirada autoritaria

-olvídalo, yo lo invite- defendió a su amigo

-Kakashi, lo estas mimando mucho- le dedico una mirada de desaprobación mientras meneaba la cabeza negando.

El niño miro a su madre con ojos tristes, eso la persuadió de castigarlo, le agradeció a su amigo por llevárselo, Itachi paso un tiempo con Konan, la amiga de su madre simplemente lo adoraba.

-Hina, ¿podrías ir a la habitación 408 y recordarle al dueño que la reunión esta por comenzar?- cuestiono amablemente mientras movía una pieza de ajedrez

-claro hijo aho…-dejo la frase a medias al ver que su hijo bajada de la silla en la que estaba subido e interrumpía su partido de ajedrez contra Konan para situarse al lado suyo.

-yo voy contigo- se aferro a el cuerpo de su madre

-ok vamos- lo cargo entre sus brazos.

…

-amor, ya tienes que ir a tu reunión- le recordó de forma dulce, sin llegar a sonar empalagosa

-si, si, ya voy- salió de la habitación, se perdió por los pasillos, no había puesto atención al recorrido que le había dado la empleada esa misma mañana, se sentía estúpido pero era muy orgulloso como para pedir ayuda a alguno de los empleados que pasaban a su lado y solo se limitaba a responder los saludos con una fase estoica en su rostro.

-Matt no corras- se oyó la voz de una mujer no muy lejos de él, sin embargo no le dio importancia

El niño doblo la esquina tratando de escapar de la supervisión de su madre, de vez en cuando se giraba para ver que tan lejos estaba ella de él, de pronto sintió algo en frente de él, sin poderlo evitar choco contra ese cuerpo extraño provocando que este mismo también cayera al mismo tiempo que el infante el cual comenzó a llorar

-lo siento- se disculpo la mujer recién llegada sin mirarlo directamente pues se dirigió de inmediato a levantar y consolar al infante.

El hombre se levanto y miro al niño, por su mente paso la posibilidad de gritarle lo descuidado que era y recordarle que estaba prohibido correr en lugares como ese, pero todo su enojo se esfumo al ver directamente a la mujer que en esos instantes abrazaba al pequeño para después cogerlo entre sus brazos en un cálido agarre maternal.

-Hinata…- susurro

Al escuchar su nombre alzo en rostro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros con los que tanto había soñado… ambos quedaron viéndose fijamente ignorando la presencia de su hijo, el color subió al rostro de Hinata y una sonrisa se le escapo al Uchiha, sin ponerle mucho esfuerzo a la búsqueda, la había encontrado

-mama- dijo el niño con voz quebrada abrazándose al cuello de la mujer de forma insistente

-¿s-si hijo?- desvió la mirada de la del Uchiha para fijarla en su retoño nuevamente

-lo siento- le susurro en forma de sollozo

-d-descuida…- acaricio su espalda con cariño, tranquilizándolo

-te quiero mama- dijo el niño hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su madre

"**t-tiene un hijo eso significa que ¡no!... eso no puede ser"** la mirada del Uchiha se volvió, sin que el de diera cuenta, aun mas penetrante lo que causo gran incomodidad en la chica

-lo siento, con permiso- comenzó a avanzar dejando atrás a un Sasuke inmóvil

-mami ¿quien es el señor?- pregunto mientras veía como aquel hombre se quedaba atrás

-a-alguien hijo- respondió con la voz quebrada

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil un tiempo, le costaba asimilar aquel encuentro, su amada Hinata tenia un hijo… cuando reacciono se dirigió a el estacionamiento saco su auto y se dirigió a su casa… se encerró en el estudio y tomo hasta quedar harto, las lagrimas le salían al por mayor, tenia un enorme hueco en su corazón… los recuerdo abordaron su mente, y preso del alcohol dio rienda suelta a sus emociones… en ese momento no le importaba nada, nada valía la pena, sentía un enorme dolor en el corazón… un dolor que le quemaba el alma

**/ Flash back/**

No recordaba bien la razón de aquel accidente, pero si recordaba el dolor que sentía en esos instantes. Según Karin, él se había enterado de que Hinata había comenzada a salir con alguien y por eso había cometido tales y tantas locuras

…

"_**te amo" **_

La palabra resonaba en su cabeza, las miles de veces que Hinata se la había dicho a él, y las muchas veces que ahora se lo diría a otro

"_**Sasuke" **_

Es dulce tono de su voz se quedo impregnado en su memoria, la cual ahora lo torturaba

"_**te amo Sasuke"**_

Los efectos que tenia esa frase sobre el eran incontables en ese momento…

Después de todo, su carrera termino, sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo y un dolor insoportable, uno diferente al sentía en el pecho…

**/ End flash back/**

Cerró los puños al recordar todos los momentos que paso junto a ella, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, comenzó a destrozar todo lo que tenia a su alcance…se culpaba por lo sucedido, por haberla dejado ir desde un principio, la herida de su corazón se habría cada vez mas, se odiaba a si mismo por haberse permitido perderla, y odiaba incluso el odio que sentía hacía ella... ¿cuantas veces había soñado con un rencuentro? ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con poder besar sus labios de nuevo? ahora al saber que ella le pertenecía a otro, su mente, alma y corazón estaban destrozados, su cuerpo era solo un contenedor vacío, lo importante se había ido…

Entre todo el desastre encontró una carpeta que anteriormente él había colocado ahí, contenía las fotos que tenia al lado de ella… miro la primera foto… si que era masoquista al seguir conservando ese tipo de cosas, pero lo mantenían vivo, y lo mataban al mismo tiempo y en partes iguales

**/flash back/**

Los alumnos de preparatoria se encontraban en clase de educación física, en medio de un partido de futbol, lo equipos en juego eran dirigidos por Sakura y el otro por Karin, todas las chicas jugaban bien a excepción de Hinata, ella nunca había sido buena en los deportes y de eso se aprovechaba Sakura quien tenia un odio infundado hacia la chica desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás, dirigía todos sus tiros con dirección a ella aunque Karin, ten-ten, Temari e Ino lograban desviarlos, al fin medio tiempo las demás chicas se habían ido por algo de tomar, Hinata se quedo practicando un poco, de pronto todo paso muy rápido, Sakura pateo el balón con dirección a ella y Sasuke se interpuso en el tiro, parando sin ninguna dificultad el balón con su mano derecha

-U-Uchiha-san…- exclamo en voz realmente baja, aquel suceso la había tomado por sorpresa

-¿Qué haces Sakura?- le reclamo de mal modo mientras la chica detrás de el temblaba levemente

-solo entrenaba... lo siento- puso cara inocente y se retiro, por dentro, la chica llenaba de maldiciones el nombre de Hinata

-U-U-Uchiha-san g-g-g…- nerviosa trato de agradecerle, pero debido a su timidez innata las palabras no salían de forma correcta de su garganta

-no es nada… no puedo permitir que te lastimen-confeso

-g-g-gracias- hizo una leve reverencia tratando de ocultar su rubor, aquel comentario la había tomado por sorpresa

-de nada... Por cierto, te sienta bien ese color- le acaricio la mejilla y acomodo un mechón suelto de su cabello, provocando que los colores se intensificaran en la mejillas de la chica

**/ End flash back/**

-¿Por qué?- grito antes de caer rendido ante los efectos del alcohol

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Bueno, muchas gracias nuevamente a las que comentaron**

**Estos capítulos fueron para ustedes. Son la única**

**Razón por la que sigo escribiendo y subiendo esta historia.**

**Las quiere Minako Uchiha.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este FanFic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacía tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la página eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a _

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: **_

_Lamento haberlas hecho esperar, y quiero agradecer a las que comentaron, les dejare una mini- maratón de 3 capítulos como agradecimiento y regalo_

**Capítulo 12**

"**Es increíble lo que el amor nos hace, cuando estás enamorado no importa que tu corazón se destroce día a día, das todo por el ser amado e interpones su felicidad a la tuya. He comenzado a cuestionarme los efectos del amor en las personas, es un sentimiento reciproco que brinda felicidad a ambos, pero cuando el amor ya no es mutuo ¿queda alguna razón para seguirse lastimando?"**

Aquella furia por fin había cesado, los efectos del alcohol habían disminuido, miraba tristemente aquellas fotos y los recuerdos surgían por voluntad propia, sin que él los evocara

-te amo…- susurro acariciado aquel pedazo de papel

No, no se permitiría perderla de nuevo, no importaba lo que tuviera que sufrir, ni lo que tuviera que hacer, aceptaría todo dolor y desgracia con tal de tenerla a su lado una vez más, los recuerdos que invadían su memoria eran la clara prueba de que ella era su felicidad.

-¿disculpe no ha visto al señor Uchiha?- pregunto desesperadamente la pelirroja

-lo siento señora no lo he visto- contesto cortésmente Konan- además ayer falto a la junta- termino de informarle sin cambiar su semblante sereno

**Maldición, es posible que ya se hayan encontrado… no, no puedo permitir esto**-se dijo mentalmente -¿en dónde puedo encontrar a Hinata?-los nervios se le notaban en el semblante, el sentido común de Konan le advirtió que no dijera más de lo debido

-¿Hinata?-pregunto dudosa recibiendo un asentimiento rápido por parte de la pelirroja- hoy es su día libre no creo que venga-respondió mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada **¿de dónde conoce a Hina?**

-¡demonios!- vocifero antes de retirarse-**¡esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No puede!**-Se dirigió al estacionamiento más el auto no se encontraba, todo indicaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas, algo tenía que hacer, Hinata no podía arrebatarle en un día lo que le llevo años ganar.

-mami, tengo hambre- llamo la atención el pequeño

-ya casi esta la comida amor- respondió un tanto distraída

-¿Hina, te sientes bien?- pregunto con clara preocupacio0n instalada en su voz, su sobrina no era de las personas que iban distraídas por el mundo

-¿he?, si tía estoy bien, ¿Matt que te parece si terminado la comida vamos al parque?- se dirigió a la mesa con la comida de su niño

-¡sí!- exclamo contento el infante dando pequeños aplausos mientras sonreía- ¿puedes ir Kakashi con nosotros?- pregunto emocionado, los días que pasaba con su madre eran pocos y en ellos se emocionaba demasiado

-no lo sé amor, él trabaja y no sabemos si le den permiso- respondió acariciándole el cabello mientras le dedicada una mirada cargada de ternura

El niño bajo la mirada y comenzó a comer, ella observaba cuidadosamente todos y cada uno de sus movimiento, su hijo era hermoso y por mucho que tratara no podía evitar ver el rostro de su padre en el de él, ciertos recuerdos vinieron a su mente

/flash back/

-Karin- pronuncio él sonriendo, sentía un profundo agradecimiento hacia su persona, de todas las amigas de Hinata ella era la única que había accedido a darle información de la misma  
-¿q-que h-haces aquí k-Karin?- la Hyuga temía lo que para ella era obvio, pero consiguió el valor para preguntarle  
-perdón, no sabía que vendrías en la mañana- respondió de forma natural  
-n-no hay problema, p-pero…- no termino la oración, sintió como un nudo comenzó a creársele en la garganta **"¿Qué hace ella aquí?**" aún seguía con la duda  
-ella ha venido a verme todos los días-le respondió, como leyendo sus pensamiento  
-¿c-cómo?- sintió un golpe en el pecho, uno muy fuerte  
-sí, desde el accidente he cuidado de el- respondió Karin  
-o-ok… e-etto… yo…- trataba de encontrar algo de qué hablar, pero la realidad era que ella se sentía decepcionada y al mismo tiempo traicionada  
-está bien, esperare afuera…-salió sonriendo de una forma triunfante, su plan estaba saliendo demasiado bien  
-a-así que e-ella te cuida ¿no?...- dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en el Uchiha, un deje de hostilidad se vio reflejado en su semblante, por mucho que tratara de evitarlo,, ante esos ojos negro ella era un libro abierto  
-desde que tú te fuiste…- menciono incomodo, sabia la dirección que habían tomado los pensamientos e la Hyuga y lo último que quería era más malentendidos  
-que bien- exclamo tratando de aparentar felicidad- c-creo que ya no hago mucha falta…-comento de modo cortante, un tono de voz que le dolió escuchar al Uchiha  
-¡no es cierto! ¡Tú me haces mucha falta! ¿Crees que habría terminado así si no me hicieras falta? ¿Crees que habría hecho esto si tu no me hicieras falta? mi vida sin ti es cada vez peor, insoportable, sin ningún motivo para seguir adelante, por eso me emocione cuando Karin me dijo que vendrías, no imaginas lo feliz que me puse porque yo aún te amo- al pronunciar las últimas palabras, su tono de voz fue bajando, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos  
**"e-ella le dijo que yo vendría… pero ¿Por qué?"** los pensamientos de la chica se hacían más confusos todavía, aunque debía de admitir que sintió un gran alivio - y-yo…- no sabía que decir, sus pensamientos estaban muy confusos dentro de su cabeza, el hecho de que ambos se siguieran amando, el tener que ocultarle la noticia de que era padre, el no poder quedarse a su lado todo, todo era muy confuso  
-… Hinata yo nunca quise hacerte sufrir, eres lo más importante de mi vida- le dijo en tono muy suave uno que le acariciaba el oído, aquel tono que siempre lograba que su piel se estremeciera  
-Sasuke- no sabía que decir, estaba mareada, se sentía torpe, aún más torpe de lo común  
-te amo- le repitió

/ fin flash back/

Los recuerdos trajeron consigo otros recuerdos, los sucesos del día de ayer eran algo que todavía rondaban en su mente, dos encuentros en un solo día, Karin y Sasuke. Había algo que no encajaba muy bien tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, a ella le dio mucho gusto volver a ver a su vieja amiga, pero algo en la expresión de esta le decía que, para Karin no era una agradable sorpresa.

-termine mami- exclamo feliz sacando de sus pensamientos a su madre

-ok amor, lávate las manos en lo que yo le hablo a Kakashi- dijo sonriente ayudándolo a bajarse de la silla

-si- emitió un gritito emocionado, le dio un abrazo a su madre y salió corriendo al cuarto de aseo

Hinata marco l numero e Kakashi, tenía que verlo, no solo por su hijo, necesitaba una opinión centrada y objetiva de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, el teléfono sonó tres veces y del otro lado de la línea sonó una voz algo cansada

-¿bueno?- respondió el peli plata

-Kakashi, soy Hina ¿te importaría acompañarnos a Matt y a mí a el parque?- pregunto con la voz algo quebrada

-¿paso algo?- la preocupación hizo acto de presencia en la voz de su amigo, la conocía tan bien que no necesitaba verla para saber que algo andaba mal

-te cuento en el parque, estaremos ahí en 20 minutos- corto la llamada

El azabache conducía de nuevo rumbo a el hotel, el transito era demasiado lento y no podía avanzar al ritmo que él quisiera, quería evitarse de problemas y ya había formulado una excusa para justificar su falta a la junta del día anterior, dirigió su mirada hacia el parque que estaba al lado, vio a todos los niños que jugaban alegres y su mirada se posó en el niño de ayer, el hijo de su amada, se encontraba con otro niño jugando con una pelota, esa debía de ser una buena señal, ya que donde está el hijo debe de estar la madre y tal vez sería el momento apropiado para hablar…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacía tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la página eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a Fanfiction_

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: **_

Capitulo corto

**Capítulo 13**

"**Amor: un sentimiento muy común y con deferentes reacciones ante cada persona, tu amas, el ama, ella ama, todos amamos, pero, ¿Quién nos ama? Un amor no correspondido solo lleva a la ruina del corazón y pérdida del pensamiento"**

Le había contado todo lo más rápido que podía, era bueno tener un amigo que pudiera escucharte atentamente sin interrumpirte o regañarte, eso siempre le ayudaba a despejarse y a sentirse mejor. Por otro lado el solo se había dedicado a poner atención a cada una de sus palabras y de sus gestos, analizando a profundidad cada uno de ellos.

-me tengo que ir- anuncio él parándose de la banca

-gracias por venir, cuídate- se despidió ella limpiándose una lagrima que había logrado escapar, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, los recuerdos traían consigo más recuerdos que despertaban sentimientos que ella creía perdidos.

-tú también- le concedió un abrazo fugaz para luego irse, él también tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

El pequeño Matt pateo muy fuerte aquella pelota que fue a parar a los pies de un hombre que hacía rato lo miraba jugar, el hombre tomo la pelota entre sus manos y camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los dos pequeños jugando.

-lo siento señor- se disculpó tímidamente una vez que había llegado junto a ellos

-no te preocupes, ten tu pelota- entrego de manera amable el juguete y revolvió los cabellos de menor

-gracias- respondió regalándole una tierna sonrisa

-¡Matt!- la voz de una mujer llamo la atención de ambos

-¡mamá!- dijo el niño para luego correr a abrazarla dejando botado su juguete y ante la mirada molesta de su amigo y la curiosa del hombre.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban madre he hijo, contemplaba con cierta ternura y recelo a la mujer de su vida abrazando cálidamente a su hijo  
tomo la pelota entre sus manos y se dirigió a ellos con paso lento, la serenidad estaba dibujada en su rostro pero por dentro se sentí frágil e inseguro.

- creo que lo olvidaste- llamo la atención del pequeño mientras extendía el juguete frente a su rostro

-gracias- respondió este dejando de abrazar a su madre para tomar el objeto madre

Ella solo alzo la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que tantas veces le habían quitado el sueño, sintió un golpe en el corazón, él tenía los ojos fijos en ella observando detalladamente cada gesto, cualquier que le ayudara a saber que es lo que ella sentía

-Sasuke- susurro con voz débil, por dentro todo su ser temblaba, por fuera se había vuelto de piedra.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte, Hinata- respondió con un tono de voz aterciopelado que provoco un fugaz escalofrió en la morena

-h-hijo ve a jugar con tu amigo-pidió con voz suplicante, el niño se fue, indiferente al cambio de voz en su madre

-él… ¿es tu hijo?- pregunto mirando a niño, se sentía un estúpido pero tenía que sacarse esa duda de la cabeza, tenía la vana esperanza de que fuera su hermano perdido por años, aunque claro, llamarla mama no era señal de que fueran hermanos

-si… Matt es mi hijo- confeso ella fijando su mirada en el suelo para ocultar el leve rubor que se asomaba a sus mejillas

Ahí estaban ambos, parados sin poder decir nada, había tantas emociones y sentimientos dentro de ellos, más ninguno encontraba la forma de hacerlos salir, el solo alzo la mirada y dejándose llevar por un impulso la tomo en sus brazos aferrándola a su pecho, ambos extrañaban aquella cercanía, aquel contacto, él dejo que el perfume de su cabello lo inundara mientras ella hundía su rostro en el pecho de él dejándose llevar por esa seguridad que en esos momentos él le brindaba.

Cerca del lugar la chica pelirroja caminaba desesperada, la angustia había invadido su corazón y ahora buscaba desesperadamente al causante de esta, al verlo con aquella mujer por la cual casi se quita la vida dio fin a su desesperada búsqueda, esta vez se resignaría, solo esta vez, no importaba perder una batalla si eso significaba que podía ganar la guerra.  
Tenía muy en claro que nadie se atrevería a quitarle lo que era suyo sin pagar un alto precio por ello, y aun después de pagarlo lo seguiría lamentando, atacaría el punto más débil, el punto que más le doliera

Lo que a ella le pertenecía no podía ser de nadie más…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este FanFic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacía tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la página eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a Fanfiction_

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: **_

_Lamento las demoras, ustedes saben cómo es esto, sin más que decir, he aquí el capítulo_

**Capitulo 14**_._

Los encuentro se hicieron más frecuentes debido al trabajo de ella y a la condición de jefe de él, recuperando el lugar que ocupaban hace ya mucho tiempo en sus respectivos corazones, Itachi había creado un lazo con Sasuke, un lazo que no permitiría que nadie destruyera.

Estaba harta del reciente cambio de su "**prometido**", bien era cierto que antes no la tocaba, pero había llegado al punto de ignorar su existencia. Sabía que cada día estaba más cerca de perderlo y aunque le doliera tenía que ir con calma, si precipitaba un solo paso de su plan todo se vendría abajo, ya había logrado convencerlo de dejar el hotel y vivir en la casa que pertenecía a sus padres, las cosas marchaban bien, de acuerdo a su plan, era hora de dar el segundo paso

-amor, hoy reserve en el restaurante- se acercó melosamente  
-Karin, no tengo tiempo hoy…- sintió los labios de su **"novia"** posarse sobre los suyos  
-hace tiempo que no salimos, desde que llegamos aquí para ser precisos, por favor- suplico haciendo uso de todo su encanto  
-Karin… está bien- accedió, de cierta forma, ella se lo merecía  
-nos vemos a las 7- se despidió de el

Una vez fuera del edificio se lamentó por haber aceptado, Karin merecía más que un hombre obsesionado con la vida de su ex, en cierto modo se sentía culpable, pero como bien es dicho en el corazón no se manda y el no tenía control sobre el suyo cuando Hinata estaba cerca.

-¡ay! Tu hijo es un amor- exclamo Konan al ver el dibujo que su amiga traía en manos  
-lo sé, lo hizo ayer, después de que Sasuke lo saco a pasear- miro el dibujo con cierta nostalgia  
-algún día tendrás que decírselo, tarde o temprano, además recuerda a Sasori- recalco con desaprobación  
-prefiero tarde, y termine con Sasori hace una semana- confeso con desgana  
-bien chica del futuro, hay mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo de forma juguetona

Sin duda, Konan era una buena amiga, casi al grado de llagar a ser una hermana, tal vez sea por eso que Matt la consideraba como su tía, miro una vez más el dibujo mientras seguía su caminata, tropezó torpemente con alguien y el dibujo cayó en manos de aquella persona que tenía en frente, un rubor intenso se apodero de sus mejillas…

-lo siento- murmuro  
-descuida, por cierto, dile a Matt que es un gran artista- dejo a entrever una media sonrisa  
-he yo…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos a la altura de su pecho  
-es… una hermosa imagen- enfoco su mirada en la dulce cara de su acompañante, la cual solo bajo el rostro

El dibujo del pequeño Matt, era sobre su familia, su madre, tía (Konan), abuela (Himeko), su padre (Sasuke) y su tío (Kakashi), conforme el lugar que ocupaban en su corazón, aun a sabiendas de que el único pronombre verdadero era el de Hinata (mamá), al pequeño le gustaba verlo de esa manera.

-él ya te… te ve como si fueras su padre- confeso tiernamente evitando la mirada del Uchiha, sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta cada que hablaba de ese tema con alguien **–y no sabe que en verdad lo eres **- se reprimió a si misma  
-la idea me agrada- susurro más para sí que para su compañera  
-¿Qué?- su corazón se desboco al oír esas palabras, podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus pómulos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo  
-nada- trato de disimular el pequeño sonrojo que se había apoderado de el- emm… Hinata tu…- algo en su interior le impedía explicarse de forma concreta  
-¿Qué sucede?- lo miro intrigada  
-te… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo en la tarde?- dijo con un deje de vergüenza en la voz, se regañó internamente por aquella timidez repentina, pero, por el amor de dios esa mujer lo ponía nervioso, sin duda alguna era el amor de su vida  
-m-me encantaría- respondió emocionada  
-nos vemos a las 4 ¿de acuerdo?-dijo sonriendo ampliamente  
-pero a esa hora todavía estoy en turno…- respondió pensativa, dudaba que Konan la dejara salir antes, era su amiga, sí, pero antes que todo estaba el trabajo  
-prácticamente soy tu jefe, así que puedo darte el día libre si así lo deseo-mostro otra media sonrisa que logro que el débil corazón de Hinata se desbocara violentamente  
-e-entendido- respondió  
-te veo a las 4- beso delicadamente la mejilla de Hinata y luego se fue

Ella se quedó ahí, viendo su figura alejarse, cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho tratando de controlar sus latidos acelerados por la emoción, sin duda en esas semanas, su vida había dado un gran giro.

El por otra parte sentía una satisfacción enorme, las cosas estaban saliendo demasiado bien, probablemente, dentro de poco tiempo, volvería a estar con el amor de su vida, en ese instante recordó a Karin, la forma en que lo había ayudado y el lugar que ocupaba ahora en su vida, sintió culpa por lo que estaba haciendo

**No se lo merece-** se repitió una y otra vez, pero él tampoco estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse más, mantendría eso en secreto, bajo llave en su mente y por el resto del día evitaría pensar en eso. Ya encontraría una forma para que las cosas no salieran mal, nada debía escarpársele de las manos o se metería en serios problemas, con ambas.

El tiempo transcurrió de manera rápida, Hinata se despidió de Konan y se dirigió a la entrada del hotel, donde Sasuke ya la esperaba, ambos subieron al auto de este, durante todo el camino intercambiaron miradas cargadas de sentimientos, llegaron a un lugar hermoso, un claro lleno de flores violetas y blancas, alrededor árboles que producían una leve y pacifica sombra, todo era sin duda perfecto

-v-vaya, pensé que… que ya habías olvidado esto- dijo maravillada con el lugar mientras un gesto soñador se apoderaba de su níveo rostro  
-nunca lo hice- dijo recordando la fascinación que ella sentía por ese tipo de lugares  
-esto es… es hermoso- se abrazó al cuerpo de este, quien simplemente la envolvió en sus brazos de forma protectora y tierna a la vez

Disfrutaron de un magnifico picnic, entre risas y mimos ocasionales empezaron a recordar viejos tiempos, tiempo en que la felicidad abundaba en su vida, subieron al auto una vez terminada la comida, permanecieron dentro por mucho tiempo, sin decir ni una sola palabra, mirándose, el poso una mano sobre el pómulo de Hina, ella solo cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto, se acercaron cada vez más hasta quedar frente a frente…

-aun extraño el sabor de tu boca- murmuro al oído de Hinata la cual se sonrojo violentamente, tanto por la cercanía como por las palabras pronunciadas por Sasuke

Dejándose llevar por el momento, ambos unieron sus labios en un desesperado beso, todos sus deseos salieron a flote, y entre besos y caricias el recuerdo de aquella primera vez volvió a sus mentes.

/FLASH BACK/

Se encontraban en la casa de Sasuke, no había nadie, todo era tranquilidad y amor, los fuertes deseos de ambos los habían llevado hasta donde ahora se encontraban, ambos tenían miedo, pero se dejaban llevar

-S-Sasuke-kun yo… haya- pronuncio entre gemidos  
-¿q-que pasa?- dijo también con la respiración agitada, deteniendo por un momento sus actos para mirar directamente el rostro de su novia  
-t-tengo miedo- se avergonzó al decir aquellas palabras, pero tenía que ser sincera, estaba aterrada  
-si tienes miedo de seguir, podemos parar, aún estamos a tiempo- dijo con seguridad

Al ver la forma en que el pronunciaba estas palabras un fuerte sentimiento de confianza la embargo, y beso delicadamente la mejilla de su novio

-te amo- susurro a su oído en forma de aprobación a que continuara

Esa, fue la primera vez que ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, volviéndose parte el uno del otro en un todo perfecto

/END FLASH BACK/

El deseo era cada vez más fuerte, sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo, era algo que ya no podían ignorar más, él embriagado por el perfume de Hinata dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos comenzando un juego peligroso de caricias y besos, el auto fue el único testigo de aquel amor que habían reprimido por mucho tiempo.

***

Sabía que era tarde, habían quedado a las 7 y él se excedía por más de 1 hora y media en tiempo, la paciencia se le estaba agotando hasta que vio el auto aparecer de entre el trafico vespertino

-lamento llegar tarde- se excusó, algo en su voz sonaba diferente  
-no importa ya de por si estamos tarde- dijo subiendo  
-tuve un... contratiempo de último minuto- explico buscando las palabras adecuadas, ocultando perfectamente sus emociones

Karin contuvo la respiración por un momento tratando de serenarse, todo debía salir bien "de acuerdo al plan" se repetía mentalmente.

Al llegar al lugar él se mostró más caballeroso de lo que normalmente solía ser, su semblante estaba cambiado, sus ojos reflejaban alegría, ella ordeno champaña, y mientras estaba distraído vertió algo en la copa de él

-**todo va de acuerdo al plan-**se dijo a si misma

Fue ella la que empezó el coqueteo, una caricia, un beso, todo contaba, el, bajo el efecto de aquella sustancia extraña que yacía en su copa correspondía a todos los actos de ella, cuando normalmente los ignoraría, la calentura fue subiendo cada vez mas de tono, hasta llegar al punto de abandonar el lugar sin haber probado nada más que la champaña, conducía de vuelta a casa entre besos y caricias momentáneas, al llegar a la casa empezaron a deshacerse salvajemente de cada una de las prendas que traían encima una vez dentro apartaron cualquier cosa que pudiera estorbar, era mucha la urgencia como para llegar a la habitación, se quedaron en la sala, su plan estaba saliendo de maravilla…

-haaa… Sasuke…- murmuraba entre gemidos  
-te amo Hinata- respondió el  
-¿Hinata?- lo freno con enojo plasmado en su rostro  
-dije Karin- se corrigió el mismo para seguir con su camino inducido por aquella droga

Había escuchado claramente que nombre había dicho, pero si quería que todo saliera bien tenía que tragarse su coraje y disimular que no le importaba ser llamada con otro nombre, la noche siguió su curso y aunque había logrado su objetivo la duda no dejaba de rondar su cabeza.

Sabía que se había vuelto a ver, pero, ¿acaso no fue solo un encuentro ocasional? O es que, ¿se habían estado viendo a sus espaldas?, conociendo a Hinata, nunca hubiera aceptado salir con el sabiendo que mantenía una relación con otra mujer, por lo que un punto clave salió a relucir, Hinata no sabía que ella era la prometida de Sasuke, y ella se podría aprovechar de ese punto ciego, para herir a alguien de manera indirecta

**-Tienes que empezar con sus seres queridos-** por primera vez aquella voz que había odiado por años decía algo que le seria conveniente

La idea de herir a la que una vez fue su mejor amiga le agradaba menos de lo que le agradaría a esta, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ella había intervenido en su vida y ese era el precio que debía de pagar, un nuevo paso se incorporaba a su plan, tenía ventaja sobre Hinata, pues ella sabía sobre su gran secreto.

Mientras Hinata se encontraba de nuevo en su casa, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le había leído un cuento a su hijo para que se durmiese, ahora lo contemplaba dormir, tan tranquilo, era la viva imagen de su padre, los recuerdos de esa tarde llegaron a su mente causando un rubor en sus mejillas, la forma en que la trato, con tanta delicadez y tanta pasión, tal y como cuando fue concebido Itachi…

-lamento interrumpir- murmuro Himeko entrando a la habitación  
-no pasa nada tía- dijo sonriendo  
-yo no diría lo mismo- se sentó al lado de ella  
-¿he?- expreso desconcertada  
-sea lo que sea Hina, me alegra verte feliz pero, no me gustaría que te lastimen de nuevo- dijo mirándola con ternura, Himeko se había divorciado tiempo atrás, su única hija, prima de Hinata había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, después de proceder con el divorcio, había quedado completamente sola, cuando Hinata llego a su vida, procuro cuidarla, tal y como lo hubiera hecho con su difunta hija.  
-tía yo…-intento explicarse, quería contarle todo, con detalles si era posible pero algo en su interior se lo impedía tajantemente  
-sé que no has hecho nada malo pero… a veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan, un hombre tiene más de dos jugadas- dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación

La corta platica con su tía la dejo desconcertada, ciertamente sabía que se refería a Sasuke, pero la duda era a que quiso decir con lo de la doble jugada, en fin, estaba muy cansada como para preocuparse de eso ahora, justamente ahora, que podría tener un sueño placentero al lado de su hijo y con los recuerdos frescos de esa tarde.

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Sé que muchas han de odiar a Karin en estos momentos, pero, por favor no lo hagan, tengo planes para ella y si, llegara un momento en el que quieran matarla pero, todo sucede por algo**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Titulo: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacía tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la página eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a Fanfiction_

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: **_

_Al fin aparece un personaje que le pondrá un toque de drama a la historia._

Capítulo 15

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por entre las cortinas y paraban en su níveo rostro.  
Observo a la chica que tenía al lado, por más que intentara no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido ayer, el cómo y porqué de que haya terminado en esa situación.

Karin dormía tranquilamente a su lado, con solo una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo, dándole una idea a Sasuke de que es lo que había pasado.

-demonios…- musito levantándose de la cama

-hum… - se quejó ella cuando la luz pegó en su cara

con una creciente molesta dentro de él tomo su ropa y se dirigió al baño, tal vez una buena ducha lo ayudaría con el terrible dolor de cabeza. Karin lo observo irse sin decir ni una palabra, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una sonrisa, su plan había salido bien después de todo, y dejando de lado la desazón que sintió al oír aquel nombre, todo había sido perfecto, mejor de lo que se hubiese imaginado.

*~*

Conducía sin rumbo fijo, sin dejarse de regañar mentalmente, como demonios es que había acabado en esa situación con Karin, la misma tarde en la que lo había echo con Hinata, se sentía peor que una basura por darle "alas" a una chica que él no quería, había aceptado casarse con ella debido a que en tiempos difíciles fue la única que estuvo a su lado

-¡oye amigo, el semáforo ya está en verde!- grito el conductor de atrás, una voz que, lamentablemente se le hizo muy conocida, decidió dejar el asunto para después, tenía muchos problemas en mente como para rememorar cosas del pasado

Puso en marcha el auto y siguió su camino en dirección al hotel, sin percatarse de que aquel auto seguía el mismo rumbo que él.

*~*

-¡wow!, eso suena muy romántico Hina- murmuro su amiga recargando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, atenta a la historia que esta le contaba, la historia de cómo conoció al padre de Matt

-sí, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida- sonrió soltando un leve suspiro

-¿llevas la cuenta?- cuestiono sorprendida

-si- respondió.

-bien, créeme que adoro oír tus historias, pero es momento de trabajar, ayer, después de que te fuiste hablo un cliente, quiere todo el recorrido- le informo pasándole los datos

-uff… a veces odio a los ejecutivos- murmuro para sus adentros

-yo igual, pero trabajo es trabajo- dijo su amiga soltando una pequeña risa alegre, muy típico de ella.

-bien Konan emm Kakashi vendrá con Matt en la tarde, ¿me avisarías cuando lleguen por favor?- pidió con miedo, ciertamente tenía mucha confianza con aquella mujer pero, no podía siempre utilizar espacio laboral como guardería para su pequeño

-si no es que él te encuentra primero, lo hare- emitió una risita de burla, ese niño era calmado, a menos que se tratara de buscar a su mamá

Caminaba por los pasillos del hotel con rumbo a la entrada, canturreaba una canción que simplemente le había llegado al alma, la canción que sirvió de fondo al suceso del día anterior cuando nuevamente se entregó en cuerpo y alma al amor de su vida

Espero un tiempo cerca de la entrada, vio acercarse hacia el lugar a un hombre al cual reconoció de inmediato, la sangre se le subió al rostro tal y como cuando era adolescente.

-buenos días- saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-hola- dijo un poco distante y siguió su camino

Hinata se quedó ahí parada, no dejaría que esa actitud cambiara su día, trato de controlar los latidos de su corazón que golpeteaba violentamente contra su pecho, respiro hondo y giro su rostro hacia la entrada otra vez, vio a un hombre acercarse al hotel, sus facciones se le hicieron conocidas y nuevamente su corazón dio un vuelco comenzando a latir rápido contra su pecho, aunque nada comparado con lo que Sasuke le provocaba, sintió un pequeño mareo.

-n-no puede s-ser…- musito cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse antes de que aquel hombre entrara, leyó los papeles que tenía en su mano, sin duda alguna, era** él**, una gran sonrisa de formo en su rostro, había pasado mucho tiempo.

*~*

-hola- saludo y siguió su camino sin fijarse siquiera de quien se trataba

Su mente estaba inundada de muchos pensamientos que en ese momento lo atormentaban, había sido un gran error aceptar a Karin

/flash back/

Se encontraban en un café público, ella le había hecho una proposición que a cualquiera le parecería tentadora, cualquiera exceptuándolo a él.

-entiendo que tu no me ames… pero no puedes seguir esperándola toda tu vida- hablaba aquella mujer de una manera serena, aunque en su voz se podía distinguir una leve nota de desesperación

-tu no lo entiendes… -empezó a hablar, pero no termino

-¿entender qué?- cada vez más su paciencia se agotaba

El no respondió y solo desvió su mirada hacia la plaza, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, con probabilidad de lluvia, al parecer el cielo compartía su estado de ánimo.

-mira, Sasuke…- había tranquilizado su voz. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro del chico y lo giro en su dirección para que así pudiera mirarla- yo te ayudare a cerrar las heridas que ella dejo, siempre estaré ahí para ti, en la buenas y en las malas, seré tu apoyo incondicional, si tan solo me das una oportunidad- poso su mano sobre el lugar que se encontraba su corazón, no percibió ninguna alteración en el latido de este, se asustó un poco debido a que, los latidos eran inusualmente lentos, él se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, hasta que ella retiro su mano y se dedicó solo a mirarlo, esperando una respuesta

-está bien- termino cediendo

Ella se abalanzo sobre él, pero no recibió más respuesta que las manos de él apartándola con delicadeza.

-no esperes mucho Karin, hace mucho tiempo que dejo de latir- señalo el lugar donde ella había posado su mano

Dejo un billete sobre la mesa y se fue, como siempre sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-yo lograre que vuelva a latir- murmuro a voz audible, el solo se detuvo por un micro segundo, quería decirle algo, pero nada salió y siguió su camino

/flash back/

Era estúpido como una acción podía cambiar de un día para otro tu forma de ver el mundo, aunque ya había pasado antes por esa experiencia amarga, cuando por una acción perdió al amor de su vida, ahora estaba siguiendo el mismo camino, y era a **Ella** lo que más temía perder.  
Entro a su oficina, tenía una vista esplendorosa, miro a la nada con intención de relajarse, unas risas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a la planta baja, he ahí a la mujer que ama riendo con otro hombre al cual no podía distinguir, estaban en el kiosco que se encontraba en el jardín del hotel, ella se había recargado sobre el barandal, sus cabellos caían por encima de su hombro izquierdo, mientras que el hombre yacía parado a su lado, con la sombra de los arboles ocultando su rostro.

-maldito- musito con odio

Una oleada de calor recorrió su columna, los nudillos se le tensaron hasta llegar a formar puños que temblaban levemente, frunció el ceño y aparto la vista de aquella ventana, ahora recordaba que, cuando entro al hotel una empleada lo saludo, por ir sumido en sus pensamientos solo respondió con un vano "hola" antes de pasar de largo, pero había olvidado un detalle muy peculiar, el perfume que aquella chica emitía, lavanda

**-que idiota-**pensó, había ignorado a Hinata**- soy un estúpido, ¡estúpido¡ con todas las letras**- se regañó mentalmente

Bajo por el ascensor aun con aquella sensación en su cuerpo, tenía que saber quién demonios era ese hombre y porque Hinata estaba muy a gusto con el

*~*

-jajaja si, recuerdo eso también- rio la chica al recordar aquello momentos de su  
adolescencia, su acompañante la miraba atentamente

-y si vieras ahora a Lee, es todo un deportista, aunque sigue siendo igual de efusivo, lo han botado de 3 clubs jajaja- rio haciendo eco en el lugar en que se encontraban

-pobre Lee, dime, ¿has visto a mi hermana? ¿A Neji?, ¿Cómo esta me padre? ¿Y las chicas?- pegunto emocionada, había esperado mucho tiempo para recibir noticias de ellos, noticas que no sean vía telefónica

-primero, si, si la he visto, ¿sabías que es novia de Konohamaru? Jaja quien lo diría ese enano se sacó la lotería, segundo creo que Neji ya está planeando su boda con Tenten, tercero tu padre está bien, feliz por el noviazgo de tu hermana y el enano y la boda de Neji, con buena salud, cuarto veamos, Temari está más que enamorada de Shikamaru, Tenten pues emocionada creo que había esperado mucho por ese momento, Ino creo que estaba de novia con Kiba, y a Karin no la he visto desde hace años… - respondió al bombardeo de preguntas de parte de Hina

-gracias- le regalo un dulce y sincero abrazo –hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos, el teléfono de mi tía se descompuso hace 3 semanas y tiene el número de mi padre guardado, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me digas como están- concluyo reprimiendo lágrimas de emoción

El solo correspondió aquel abrazo, inhalo un poco de su perfume…

-lavanda- murmuro

-¿Qué?- deshizo el abrazo para poder mirarlo

-emm… nada, una hum nota mental- sonrió con nervios

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de conocer a Sasuke, habría dado todo por tenerlo así de cerca, de tenerlo entre sus brazos como hacía unos segundos, pero eso fue hace **mucho **tiempo, y le estaba eternamente agradecida a aquel rubio, ya que, fue por el que conoció al padre de su hijo.

*~*

-tía Konan- El pequeño se soltó la mano del hombre que lo traía y corrió a darle un  
abrazo a la mujer nombrada

-hola Matt- recibió el abrazo y al mismo tiempo lo alzo a la altura de su rostro

-¿y mi mamá? – pregunto el pequeño impaciente

-está trabajando pero…- en cuanto bajo al pequeño este salió corriendo en busca de su mama

-¡espera Matt!, dios este niño… gracias por traerlo Kakashi- este solo se despidió y se fue, mientras Konan buscaba al pequeño

-lo siento señor- se disculpó el infante bajando su rostro

-¿Matt?- llamo una chica detrás de él

El niño alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros de Sasuke, en el rostro de este se formó una media sonrisa

-lo siento señor Uchiha, el niño vino a buscar a su madre, ya me lo llevo…- se disculpó tomando la mano del pequeño

-yo lo hare- dijo el Uchiha y el pequeño se acercó a el

-hola campeón ¿Cómo estás?- saludo y el niño solo sonrió, Sasuke lo todo en brazos y salió con dirección al jardín

-¿campeón?- se cuestionó Konan y sin perder más tiempo le hablo a Hinata

*~*

-¿Hina?- espero a que ella respondiera

-¿sí?- respondió con alegría

-el señor Uchiha se llevó a Matt, salieron con dirección al jardín norte- informo

-gracias Konan- colgó  
*~*

-¡mami!- un pequeño se abrazó fuertemente a la cadera de Hinata y ella correspondió al abrazo

-¿mama?- se cuestionó, por mucho que lo intento no puedo reprimir su asombro ante tal palabra

-¿mami quién es el?- señalo al hombre que los miraba atónito.

-¡Ho!, lo siento Matt él es…- comenzó a hablar Hinata mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al desconocido

-¡teme!- grito el aludido al ver aquella figura parada al pie del kiosco

-tu eres…- la sorpresa se asomó en sus ojos e instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia Hinata, ambos se vieron por escasos segundos antes de que ella su ocultara en su hijo

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Perdón por la espera, agradezco a las personas que comentaron**

**Bien sin más que decir**

**Adiós, los quiere Minako Uchiha.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacía tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la página eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a _

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: **__este capítulo contiene parte de las memorias de Sasuke_

…

Capítulo 16

MEMORIAS DE UN AMOR INCONCLUSO (primera parte)

Al verlo ahí parado, sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban, un viejo amigo y antiguo rival.

El cambio de ambiente lo hizo sentir incomodo, dirigió su mirada a Hinata que aun sostenía a su hijo entre sus brazos mientras ocultaba la mirada en su flequillo, esa escena le trajo antiguos recuerdos…

-Naruto- musito con cierto resentimiento en la voz

-emm… yo... Recordé que aún no me he instalado así que adiós- se excusó dejándolos solos

Una suave brisa removió los cabellos de la Hyuga, se sentía nerviosa por razones que ni ella entendía, Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el corazón de Hinata comenzó a recuperar el ritmo normal de sus latidos una vez pasado aquel reencuentro, se encontraba confundida acerca de la reciente actitud de Sasuke, aquellas notas de odio al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo no pasaron desapercibidas.

-M-Matt, vamos con tu t-tía Konan…-dijo con nerviosismo alejándose también de aquellos jardines

Sasuke entro a su oficina se preguntaba porque la repentina aparición de su "amigo" lo ponía en ese estado, sintió un súbito mareo se recargo en su escritorio, sin duda las cosas se le estaban complicando, en uno de los cajones que se hallaban abiertos encontró una foto antigua, de él y Hinata abrazándose, foto que Karin había tomado.

-cómo han cambiado las cosas- sonrió melancólicamente y los recuerdos inundaron mu mente…

/flash back/

Se había escapado de aquella multitud de chicas que siempre lo seguía, a pesar de sus rechazos ellas seguían insistiendo, era algo que simplemente lo frustraba.

Entro al gimnasio esperando que el maestro no se diera cuenta de su retardo, se percató de que todos se dirigían hacia las gradas indicando que la clase estaba por terminar, se encamino con dirección a sus "amigos" y vio de reojo a una peli-rosa que sonreía con malicia, y al frente a una chica de aspecto débil, Sakura pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas con dirección a la otra chica, su cuerpo se movió por si solo y en un instante él se encontraba enfrente de aquella chica bloqueando el golpe que la Haruno había preparado para ella, los presentes lo miraron asombrados y el solo se retiró…

3 días después de aquel suceso, las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, con la excepción de que, aquella chica indefensa había ganado el interés del Uchiha, su amigo Naruto dijo conocer a la chica e incluso le propuso presentársela cuando este empezó a mostrar signos de interés, pero más por orgullo que por convicción este se negó rotundamente a tal propuesta.  
Los días fueron pasando y Hinata cada vez se hacía más interesante a los ojos del Uchiha, analizando las situación descubrió que esta estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero que el muy idiota amaba a Sakura desde secundaria y por lo tanto no lo había notado, por lo cual siempre ignoraba los pequeños detalles que la Hyuga tenía para con él, esto lo ponía en cierta forma furioso, ¿cómo un hombre podía rechazar el amor de una mujer como ella?

Su siguiente encuentro sucedió en una biblioteca, el cansado del acoso de sus compañeras de clases decidió meterse en la biblioteca pública, un lugar donde ellas nunca lo buscarían, puesto que se habían creado un prototipo de él, uno que no se parecía en nada, ahí fue donde la vio de nuevo sentada en una esquina leyendo un libro de poesía, aun con las dudas aflorando en su interior se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Hyuga ¿cierto?-dudo al momento de preguntar

La chica alzo la mirada con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, asintió levemente al mismo tiempo que miraba nerviosa a su compañero de clase

-U-Uchiha-san…-pronuncio en un tono inaudible

-¿me puedo sentar?- pregunto en un tono tan despreocupado que daba a entender que no importaba su respuesta, de todos modos lo haría.

-s-s-si-respondió ella

Ahí se quedaron ambos, en silencio, el ambiente era algo tenso pero no al grado de llegar a ser incomodo, Sasuke se sentía torpe y decidió romper el silencio

-así que… ¿poesía?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada de aquel libro, descubriendo el titulo se dio cuenta de que él tenía un ejemplar en su casa, y que de echo era uno de sus favoritos

-emm… s-sí, e-es uno d-de mis l-libros favoritos- respondió con un leve rubor asomándose por sus mejillas

-"y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, generando una cálida corriente que recorrió sus cuerpos y llego hasta su corazón"- recito una parte del poema que ella estaba leyendo en ese momento

Lo miro con asombro

Los encuentros de ellos se hicieron cada vez más seguidos, al grado de que Hinata tenía cierta "confianza" en él, y cada día el interés que el sentía por ella crecía. Se había convencido de que solo quería protegerla, por la frágil imagen que ella le proyectaba. Aunque no le gustase esa chica se estaba convirtiendo en parte importante de su vida.

Tratando de negar sus verdaderos sentimientos, trato de alejarse de ella, pero siempre había algo que los acercaba nuevamente sentía rencor hacia su "amigo" Naruto, por haberse metido en el corazón de su "amiga", se decía a si mismo que los hacia porque no quería ver que alguien lastime a su amiga, ignorando que eran celos. La amistad fue creciendo cada día más y el cariño que se tenían mutuamente aumentaba día a día, al igual que los insultos y daños hacia la Hyuga de parte de las "admiradoras" de Sasuke, y aunque este la defendía, sabía que él era la causa de aquellos acosos

Al final de las clases, Sasuke salió disparado hacia el jardín trasero de la universidad, y la encontró sentada a la sombra de un cerezo, con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y su rostro hundida en ellas, le ayudo a levantarse y vio una marca roja en su mejilla derecha, sintió un impulso de abrazarla y una punzada de culpabilidad… al terminar el abrazo tomo una postura seria y le dijo fríamente

-Hinata, creo que, sería prudente que te alejaras de mí- dijo con un tono serio

Ella soltó algunas lágrimas más, siempre había contado con el apoyo de su familia, pero esta no estaba para defenderla en la escuela y luego apareció el, fue como una bendición para ella y ahora quería alejarla, sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía y no entendía porque, pero en esos momentos sentía que no podía vivir sin él y al estarse separando de esa manera tan fría, se sintió destrozada.  
salió corriendo de aquel lugar hasta llegar a la plaza cívica, a la vista de todos sus compañeros de clase, mucho se detuvieron a verla y a burlarse

…

-¡demonios!- se reprimió y emprendió una carrera para alcanzarla

Logro atravesar el tumulto de gente que lo rodeaba, esquivando a las chicas que literalmente se colgaban de él, llego a donde se encontraba ella y la tomo del brazo evitando que avanzara más, sintió un nudo formársele en la garganta al ver sus ojos cristalinos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la miro detenidamente. Sabía que no podía seguir así, no podía seguir ignorando lo que sentía, no podía seguir negando que a él le gustaba Hinata, y más que eso lo que empezó como una simple atracción termino en **amor**…

No sabía cómo pronunciar aquellas palabra que desde hace tiempo había querido decir, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado a hacer, normalmente eran las mujeres las que se lo decían a él, y estaba acostumbrado a verlas como palabras vanas y sin sentido, hasta ese momento, cuando **ELLA **les dio un nuevo significado…

-¡Hinata yo te amo!- pronuncio fuertemente dejando a los presentes atónitos

Ella lo miro sorprendida, nunca imagino que esas palabras saldrían de la boca del azabache, y mucho menos que estarían dirigidas a ella, su corazón se llenó de felicidad, aunque no se podía explicar porque, le costaba asimilar esas palabras… una leve brisa recorrió el lugar, y de un momento a otro ellos eran el centro de atención…

…

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Bien sé que no tengo perdón, y lamento no haberles puesto un especial o algo así de navidad-año nuevo, aunque lo cierto es que en esta historia uno de esos ya venía escrito, así que para seguir con el hilo de la historia lo subiré, aunque estará un poco en desacuerdo a las fechas , espero me perdonen y gracias a todas las que comentaron, son realmente un gran apoyo.**

**Los quiere Minako Uchiha.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este FanFic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacía tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la página eh rescatado mi historia, la redité y decidí subirla a FanFiction_

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: **_

_al igual que el anterior contiene las memorias de Sasuke_

Capítulo 17

Memorias de un amor inconcluso (segunda parte)

**"para amar a una persona, tienes que aprender a amar lo malo de ella"  
Shirley MClaine – Valentine's Day**

Me sentía un estúpido al verla, en su rostro estaba impreso el desconcierto que le generaron mis palabras, realmente me odiaba por lo que aquella mujer me hacía sentir, la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor murmuraba y nos miraba atentamente, pero a mí solo me importaba lo que **ELLA** dijese en ese momento. Aunque realmente era molesto que la gente hablara de ti estando tu presente, pero por esa ocasión decidí ignorarlos.

De pronto las cosas tomaron un curso mas rápido, su cuerpo se encontraba muy cerca del mío y podía sentir el aroma a lavanda que emanaba de su cabello acariciando mi rostro, sus brazos formaron el nudo alrededor de mi cuello y yo rendido ante la sensación que me provocaba el tenerla así de cerca, correspondí a ese abrazo, como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

…

Habían llegado las cortas vacaciones de navidad, ella se había hospedado con mi familia, debido a que su padre estaba muy ocupado para pasar las fiestas con ella, debía de admitir que me gustaba la imagen de ella cocinando galletas al lado de mi madre, era simplemente fascinante imaginar un futuro a su lado.

- Oye teme, ¿qué le darás a Hina-chan para año nuevo?- preguntó Naruto

Naruto Kamikaze era, desde hace mucho tiempo mi mejor amigo, aunque yo nunca estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo, era lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano desde la muerte de Itachi, y debo admitir que Naruto tenía cierto "don" pasa sacer a la gente de sus casillas, el acostumbraba a pasar esas fechas con mi familia cada que sus padres visitaban a sus abuelos, al otro lado del mundo.

-aun no lo sé…- le respondí con sinceridad

-¡QUE!- grito eufórico – ¿¡Sasuke estamos a solo unas horas de año nuevo y tú no te has tomado la molestia de buscar un regalo para tu novia!? – me reprimía mientras yo tachaba las cosas anotadas en la lista de mi madre

-no es para tanto Naruto- le respondí con pesadez

-en serio teme, no entiendo como alguien tan dulce y linda como Hinata puede estar a tu lado…- se lamentó por lo bajo y yo decidí ignorarlo – además de que en navidad tampoco le diste nada, pobre, pobre Hinata- siguió lamentándose

Seguimos caminando por el centro comercial comprando todo lo necesario para esa noche, Naruto hablaba sin parar sobre un nuevo programa que había visto en la televisión, un programa de concursos donde todos los participantes quedaban como idiotas al final de este, le reste importancia a su conversación mientras continuaba con la lista en mi mano, una vez terminadas las compras nos disponíamos a ir al estacionamiento, pasábamos por una joyería de renombre y una pieza dentro de aquella exposición de joyas llamo mi atención

-teme… teme… ¡TEME!- lo oí llamarme desesperado

-que quieres dobe- respondí sin darle importancia al asunto

-me has estado ignorando desde hace media hora- reclamo en un tono muy infantil, y casi parecía que se pondría a llorar

-he… lo siento, ten- le entregue las llaves del auto y me dirigí a la joyería

-¿¡oye Sasuke que se supone que haga con esto!?- dijo mientras me alejaba, le dedique una mirada fría insinuando que era obvio lo que quería que hiciera, el solo se retiró al auto

-¿buenas tardes señor en que puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto una joven de piel morena con una sonrisa en el rostro

-me… me gustaría ver ese collar- le señale la pieza de la que estaba hablando, por alguna estúpida razón me sentía nervioso al estar haciendo eso

-enseguida se la enseño señor- se dirigió a la vitrina para sacar el objeto – es oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamante- explico la joven refiriéndose al dije

-¿p-podría poner una inscripción en el dije?- realmente no quería dañar esa fina joya, en cierto modo me recordaba a ella, tan frágil y a la vez hermosa

-¿algún nombre quizá?- inquirió la vendedora con suspicacia y yo solo atine a asentir, en realidad me sentía estúpido

-no hay ningún problema- respondió ella finalmente, le indique el nombre y se fue a la parte trasera del negocio para realizar el trabajo con mucha delicadeza, tratando de no dañar aquella fina pieza de joyería, después de un rato volvió y me lo entrego un una caja forrada con papel plateado y un moño violeta, me entrego la nota y yo el dinero.

-gracias-dije sin mas

-de nada- respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento Naruto me abordo con demasiadas preguntas y no paro hasta que llegamos a mi casa

-ya llegue- anuncie desde la entrada

-que bien hijo, ¿encontraste todo lo que te pedí?- dijo mi madre con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, muy característica de ella

-si, Naruto trae las cosas, ¿y Hinata?- no pude evitar preguntar dónde se encontraba ella, la verdad es que no soportaba mucho tiempo alejado de ella aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente

-está en la cocina- respondió mientras ayudaba a Naruto a meter las bolsas

La escena en si misma irradiaba mucha ternura y gracia al mismo tiempo, Hinata tratando de decorar unas galletas recién sacadas del horno, se veía que le costaba mucho esfuerzo tomarlas entre sus manos debido a la temperatura de estas, la abrase por la espalda y ella dio un pequeño respingo al sentir mi cercanía

-S-Sasuke –dijo suavemente dándose la vuelta para poder quedar frente a frente

-serás una gran esposa- le afirme

-q-que cosas dices Sasuke- note como su rostro pasaba a un tono carmesí debido a mi comentario, adoraba cada una de sus reacciones

-te amo…- le susurre al oído y ella e regalo un dulce beso

-yo también te amo Sasuke- me sonrió dulcemente

…

La noche había hecho acto de presencia, después de la cena mi familia se sentó junto a la chimenea esperando las ultimas campanadas que dieran señal de que un nuevo año había comenzado, una vez finalizadas estas empezó una lluvia de abrazos y buenos deseos

-¡está nevando! – exclamo emocionado mi amigo rubio

Mis padres y el salieron a disfrutar del evento, y justo antes de que ella pudiera salir la detuve tomándola del brazo suavemente

-sé que dijimos que nada de regalos pero… cuando lo vi no pude evitar pensar en ti- dije sacando la caja plateado de mi bolsillo

-Sasuke- ella solo me dio un abrazo que derrochaba ternura

-ábrelo- dije correspondiendo a ese tierno abrazo

Al abrirlo unas lágrimas rodaron por sus blancas mejillas adornadas con un tierno rubor, me regalo una sonrisa cuando leyó la inscripción que tenía detrás el dije, me lo paso y entendí que quería que yo se lo pusiera, una vez hecho la abrase por la espalda recargando mi mentón contra su hombro, ella tomo mis manos entre las suyas

-te amo Sasuke- susurro con los ojos cerrados

Y nos quedamos ahí en la tranquilidad de la sala, observando desde la ventana como mi mama, mi padre y Naruto jugaban como niños pequeños en la nieve

como un regalo de dios empezó una lluvia de estrellas, algo que ella jamás había visto, decidimos subir a mi habitación y contemplarla desde el balcón de la misma, afuera, tanto mis vecinos como mis padres y amigo se encontraban con los ojos cerrados mientras pedían algún deseo.

-pide un deseo- le susurre al oído

Ella solo cerro los ojos y deduje que estaba haciendo caso a mi mandato, después de reflexionarlo un rato caí en la cuenta de que no podía pedir más, había sido bendecido con una maravillosa familia y un buen amigo, y aun mas con una esplendorosa mujer a mi lado, en efecto, no había nada más que pudiera pedir…

-¿Qué pediste Sasuke?- pregunto ella una vez que abrió los ojos

-es un secreto Hina- digo para volver a abrazarla por la espalda, ella hizo un pequeño mohín al no conseguir una respuesta concreta – te amo- susurre cerca de su cuello

-yo también te amo- me respondió deshaciéndose de mi abrazo para quedar de frente a mí y regalarme un dulce beso – es mejor que bajemos, comenzó a hacer más frio- dijo mientras se adelantaba

La vi salir de la habitación, la lluvia de estrellas casi llegaba a su fin, di una última mirada al exterior de mi casa, el ambiente estaba lleno de amor y tranquilidad, afuera, mis padres se abrazaban mientras que Naruto contemplaba maravillado el cielo, todo era perfecto, y yo solo tenía un único deseo

-amor, baja- pidió ella desde las escaleras, me encantaba el tono de voz que usaba al llamarme

**-Yo solo deseo un futuro con ella…- **

…

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Siento que salió algo meloso ¿no creen?**

**En fin, dicen que más vale tarde que nunca así que he aquí el capítulo de fin de año jejeje.**

**Quiero aclarar que fue hasta este punto en el que me quede cuando lo publicaba en ForosDz así que probablemente, de aquí en adelante tarde más en subir un capítulo, por lo que me disculpo con anterioridad si las hago esperar de mas.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio, hacía tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDz, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la página eh rescatado mi historia, la reedité y decidí subirla a FanFiction. Si llegaran a ver esta historia en otro sitio que no sea FanFiction agradecería que me lo hicieran saber puesto que es plagio, no he publicado en otro sitio que no sea este._

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: **_

_Este capítulo se centra más en Karin y Kakashi, espero que no les moleste._

**Capítulo 18**

Lo había callado por mucho tiempo, se había tragado completamente las ganas de abrazarla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerla sentirse segura, porque en realidad ella nunca vio su verdadera esencia, su presencia como hombre, siempre había estado ahí para ella como pañuelo de lágrimas, como consuelo o consejero pero nunca como prospecto.

**-patético-** pensó, se visualizó años antes de la llegada de aquella mujer a su vida, en días como esos habría salido con sus amigo a cualquier bar, habría tomado una copas y probablemente saldría con alguna "amiga" suya para después terminar en el apartamento de la misma, sin embargo desde que la conociera a ella sus costumbres habían cambiado, quería que ella viera la mejor parte de él, para que pudiera llegar a considerarlo como algo más que un simple amigo. Muy a su pesar eso jamás había sucedido.

Decidió salir a recorrer las calles de Francia, después de todo vivir en un lugar tan atractivo tenía sus ventajas, a veces el simple hecho de caminar sin rumbo le ayudaba a despejarse.

Debía poner en claro sus ideas antes de verla nuevamente ya que en la actualidad le costaba más trabajo controlar sus sentimientos cuando ella estaba cerca, cuando lo llamaba por su nombre, cuando le decía que lo necesitaba. Debía de ponerle fin a su debate interno.

…**-**

Debía estar feliz, quería estarlo, su plan había salido a la perfección, y si sus cálculos eran correctos tendría algo nuevo que atara a su prometido a su lado, pero el desazón de escuchar el nombre de otra mujer salir de los labios de su amado aun cuando se encontraba con ella aplacaba cualquier signo de felicidad que pudiera presentarse, a cabeza le dolía, había llorado toda la mañana después de que él se fuera, se había trasladado a la habitación y negaba a salir de la misma. Incluso había tratado de reprimirse pero al final su tristeza pudo más que ella.

**-¿es así como planeas ganártelo?-** la voz de su interior volvió a hacer acto de presencia

-cállate…- susurro entre lágrimas, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era ser regañada por su propia conciencia

-disculpe- llamo a la puerta una sirvienta

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto levantándose de la cama y secándose las lágrimas mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta

-le traigo su el desayuno, señorita Karin- informo desviando la mirada al encontrarse de frente con el rostro demacrado de la joven, ella solo se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso, dejo la bandeja con comida sobre el buró y se dispuso a salir

-Kaori…- llamo la pelirroja sentándose nuevamente sobre la mullida cama. Karin podría ser una persona que se dejaba dominar por sus emociones al grado de tener momentos irracionales, pero fuera de eso era una gran persona, tal vez su visión de la vida estaba distorsionada, pero aún tenía sentimientos puros dentro de ella. Mantenía una buena relación con la mayoría de la servidumbre y cuando su prometido, o alguna persona de alto estatus no se encontraban cerca, los llamaba por su nombre.

-¿si señorita?- preguntó con gentileza, no llevaba mucho de conocer a la joven y ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada por su nombre en sus horas de trabajo

-yo… ¿no soy bonita?- pregunto con voz quebrada mientras más lagrimas bajaban por su rostro. Kaori sintió lastima

-al contrario señorita, usted es hermosa- se acercó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Karin se giró hacia la muchacha mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos, sinceramente no esperaba esa respuesta – a decir verdad- continuo hablando la sirvienta mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de su jefa- es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido, no tiene por qué pensar lo contrario- finalizo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

Karin sintió una calidez invadir su pecho e inevitablemente más lagrimas fluyeron, se aferró al pecho de la sirvienta mientras se desahogaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto, a nadie le hacía bien guardarse tanto dolor por largos plazos de tiempo. La joven sirvienta se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos de su jefa dejando que llorara en su regazo, no era justo, nunca lo seria, pero sufrir era el precio que debían de pagar las personas que estaban enamoradas, eso era algo que podía entender perfectamente.

-gracias…- susurro la pelirroja entre sollozos al mismo tiempo que deshacía aquel improvisado abrazo

-no tiene por qué agradecerme señorita, solo he dicho la verdad- comento ella reincorporándose – si me disculpa el atrevimiento, me gustaría sugerirle que saliera, que se despeje un poco, la tristeza solo aumentara si se mantiene encerrada-la voz de la chica sonaba apacible, llena de sabiduría impropia de alguien tan joven.

-lo hare, gracias- susurro Karin sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en el día.

…**-**

Sasuke dejo de observar aquella foto y la devolvió a su lugar original, se sintió como idiota, no, él era un idiota, se había puesto celoso de su mejor amigo, al cual hace años no veía, y lo que era peor, sus celos no tenían fundamentos puesto que Hinata también era amiga del rubio, tenía todo el derecho de hablar con ella, de abrazarla si es que así lo deseaba y él debía mantenerse callado ya que no poseía ningún derecho sobre ella, después de todo ya no eran absolutamente nada. Sentía que por cada paso que daba hacia delante en su relación con Hinata regresaba dos hacia atrás debido a sus actitudes, no lograba más avances que retrocesos y eso sinceramente lo tenía frustrado.

…**-**

Karin se alisto y siguiendo la sugerencia de su sirvienta se dispuso a salir para despejarse, el clima se veía favorable y aunque había escuchado en el noticiero que existían grandes posibilidades de lluvia decidió no creerlo y salió con un atuendo ligero, no planeaba tardar mucho tiempo afuera ni alejarse demasiado del lugar por lo que si veía alguna señal de lluvia regresaría inmediatamente.

-qué bonito- susurro al contemplar la majestuosa estructura que se levantaba frente a ella.

Se encontraba a en el tan aclamado museo Louvre, había querido visitarlo un par de veces pero su prometido siempre se había negado excusándose con asuntos del trabajo y hasta ese momento no había tenido el valor de ir sola puesto que no conocía muy bien el lugar y por burdo que sonara, a su edad tenía miedo a perderse.

-lo lamento tanto- se disculpó apenada

-no es nada- susurro al reincorporarse nuevamente.

- de verdad, lo lamento- insistió una vez más haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre, se sintió idiota al recordar que no se encontraba en Japón y que probablemente el hombre vería como extraño aquel acto.

-no se preocupe…- se quedó callado al mirarla, la mujer que tenía en frente era bella y peculiar, después de todo no todos los días encontrabas a una pelirroja de ojos carmín, pero sentía que la conocía de algún lugar. La sensación no fue diferente para Karin, quien se quedó embelesada por unos instantes, después giro su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Se quedaron inmóviles por un rato y después estallaron en una limpia carcajada que atrajo la atención de muchos, no sabían cómo, pero habían visto reflejada su imagen el uno en el otro, ella vio toda su tristeza y amargura dentro de él, el vio si desilusión y agotamiento dentro de ella, de algún modo se conocían y estaban unidos por un lazo de obscuridad el cual compartían sin saberlo.

…

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Quiero a:**

**DaiRoseUchiha**

**Tsuki-hime-chan**

**Guest**

**Nanii.98**

**Dalila xD**

**Zoe D. Owen**

**EyesGray-sama**

**Lilipili**

**Por haber comentado mi historia, me alegra mucho que la sigan leyendo.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este fanfic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__Aléjate de Mi_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__AU. Posible OoC_

_**Aclaraciones: **__La historia es original mía, no es plagio hacia tiempo la había subido al antiguo ForosDZ, pero después de que cambiara la forma y uso de la pagina eh rescatado mi historia, la reedité y decidí subirla a Fanfiction._

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: **_

Capitulo 19

Habían pasado un mes desde que coincidieron en aquel museo y por razones que ni ellos entendían continuaron viéndose, sus encuentros pasaron de ser amigables a pasionales, se consolaban mutuamente en un intento de reparar sus corazones heridos.

-lo que hacemos esta mal… ¿lo sabias?- comento ella tapando su cuerpo con una sabana, su mirada estaba fija en el techo

-si quieres que deje de verte, lo hare- respondió el

-esta mal- repitió- pero no quiero dejarlo- se giro en dirección a su acompañante. Si estaba mal, pero debía de darse la oportunidad de intentar algo fuera del sufrimiento.

Su relación era extraña e interesante, indecente para algunos puesto que ella estaba comprometida, sin embargo, a su punto de vista no estaba mal seguir los pasos de su futuro esposo, puesto que ella ya lo había confirmado, el sostenía una relación con Hinata al mismo tiempo que fingía delante de ella. Ciertamente se sentía humillada y por eso había decidido pagarle con la misma moneda pero tenia que admitir que todo el juego se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

-bien, creo que es hora de levantarse.- el hombre de cabellos plateados se enrollo alrededor de su cintura la toalla que reposaba en la silla y se dispuso a darse una ducha. Ella lo observo desaparecer por la puerta del baño, completamente embelesada por la vista que tenia, no, ella no era una pervertida, pero cada aspecto de ese hombre le agradaba cada vez mas.

Se dispuso a descansar por unos minutos más y a planear lo que serian sus actividades del día. De repente el sonido que producía el celular sobre la mesa de noche la trajo nuevamente al presente, se ajusto la sabana alrededor del cuerpo y se levanto de la cama para verificar si era su celular el que estaba sonando. Confirmo que no era el suyo si no el de su acompañante e impulsada por pura curiosidad desbloqueo la pantalla para leer el mensaje.

-n-no puede ser- se dijo dejando caer el aparato mientras que en su pecho crecía una opresión que la asfixiaba

"**Hola Kakashi, hace tiempo que no visitas a Matt, esta preocupado, sabes que te quiere mucho y ahora piensa que estas molesto con el, como su madre me disculpo si es que ha hecho algo que te ofenda, también yo estoy preocupada, no has hablado conmigo en mucho tiempo, bueno no quiero interrumpirte si te encuentras haciendo algo importante así que, si quieres hablar de algo, lo que sea solo dímelo. Te quiere Hinata**_"_

-**¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ella?!-**se apresuro a vestirse antes de que su amante saliera del cuarto de baño, no tendría el valor de verle la cara y tampoco la fuerza necesaria como para no reclamarle.

"_-oh… e-etto, el es mi a-amigo, Hatake Kakashi  
-he… ¿mucho gusto?- se presento el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.  
-si eres amigo de mi hija eres bienvenido- comento Hiashi mas sereno  
-bueno one-chan, les mostrare sus habitaciones- la jalo Hanabi  
-si, si, ya vamos- respondió tomando nuevamente a su bebe en brazos y abandonar la habitación en compañía del hombre"_

Karin había abandonado el hotel en el que paso la noche con Kakashi, le había dejado una nota sobre la cama estaba segura de que la vería tan pronto como saliera del baño. Por fin recordaba porque aquel hombre se le hacia tan familiar, y era precisamente porque ya se habían conocido antes, lamentablemente su primer nexo de conexión había sido Hinata.

-¿demonios, porque siempre tiene que ser ella?-Suspiro frustrada una vez que se encerró en su auto, puso el seguro y cerro completamente las ventanas – ¿Por qué ella puede tener todo lo que yo anhelo?- las lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse contra sus parpados cerrados, trataba de contenerse pero el sentimiento que la invadía cobraba cada vez mas fuerza – no es justo… no- se rindió y dejo que toda su tristeza se desbordara en forma de gotas salinas que emanaban de sus ojos.

…

A pesar de haber terminado con sus asuntos, Naruto había decidido pasar una temporada en Francia lo cual provocó un incremento de situaciones incomodas y tensas entre el rubio y el Uchiha, ya le era difícil al azabache tener que soportar las ocurrencias de su amigo, pero soportar que se acercara a su amada era una misión imposible, normalmente cuando Naruto se acercaba de forma "inapropiada" a Hinata la situación terminaba con discusiones elevadas de tono en las cuales tenia que intervenir la Hyuga para poder calmarlos, sin embargo ella era feliz de ese modo, su relación con Sasuke progresaba y tener cerca a su amigo era tranquilizante aun con lo hiperactivo de este.

-¿es en serio?- pregunto emocionada

-s-si… - respondió avergonzada y levemente sonrojada

-¡Gracias Hina!-exclamo la mujer de cabellos azules al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su amiga

Hacia alrededor de 2 semanas Konan había anunciado su boda con Nagato, su novio con el cual llevaba mas de 3 años de relación, al dar la noticia le había pedido a Hinata ser una de sus damas de honor puesto que era una de las amigas mas cercanas que esta tenia en Francia. Al principio Hinata dudaba sobre la respuesta que debía de dar, no era muy dada a permanecer en grandes eventos y sentía que el ser la dama de honor de Konan podría ser una gran responsabilidad y que tal vez, con su muy evidente torpeza, podría llegar a arruinarle ese día tan especial, sin embargo decidió aceptar, después de todo era la única amiga que tenia en Francia y si ella deseaba correr los riesgos de su torpeza con tal de tenerla ahí, ella también se arriesgaría.

-n-no puedo r-respirar Konan- hablo entre risas, la mujer que la estaba abrazando era infantil, pero no por eso menos madura que cualquier otra persona, podría ser caprichosa pero también muy justa, su amiga era una extraña combinación de defectos y virtudes que la hacían única y especial para ella.

-lo siento, es que realmente estoy emocionada, por un momento creí que dirías que no, temía que dijeras que no, no estaba dispuesta a buscar a otra dama de honor es un lugar que solo te corresponde a ti, creo que me sentiría triste si…- la forma en la que hablaba provoco que una discreta risa se escapara de los labios de Hinata - ¿dije algo malo?- pregunto sonrojándose.

-nada, en absoluto, es solo que deberías de respirar mas mientras hablas de esa manera- contesto ella para después volver a reír, esta vez Konan se unió con una carcajada libre.

-de verdad aprecio que hayas aceptado- expreso con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

-de tu cuenta corre el riesgo de que mi torpeza arruine tu gran día- dijo decaída, jamás en su vida se perdonaría arruinarle a Konan una fecha tan importante.

-Eso no pasará Hina- sonrió una vez mas y volvió a su puesto- ¡oh! Por la emoción se me había olvidado, Naruto te estaba buscando, creo que fue a los jardines- la Hyuga solo le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiro en busca de su amigo rubio.

…

"**no podemos seguir con esto, después de todo esta mal yo estoy comprometida y tu tienes personas que esperan por ti, fue muy bueno, eres una gran persona y estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien mas. No me busques por favor, me tome la libertad de borrar mis datos de tu teléfono, será mas fácil así."**

Arrugo el papel y lo arrojó lejos de él, tomo su celular y comprobó que efectivamente toda la información correspondiente a Karin había desaparecido.

-¡carajo!- dijo enojado tumbándose en la cama y aventando su celular el cual reboto en la pared del cuarto y después se estrello contra el suelo -**¿personas que esperan por mí?-**recordó la parte del mensaje y comenzó a maquinar ideas en su cabeza, se levanto de la cama y busco su celular, la tapa exterior y la pila se habían desprendido pero parecía no presentar mayores daños, rápidamente ensamblo su celular nuevamente y fue a su bandeja de mensajes, leyó el recado de Hinata y su corazón se acelero ¿Qué debía de hacer en esos momentos? Desde que iniciara el asunto de Karin había evitado por todos los medios posibles ver a Hinata, se había convencido de que iniciar una aventura le serviría para agregarle emoción a su vida y poder olvidarse de ella -mala idea-se dijo, la joven peli azul seguía tan o mas presente que al inicio y ahora, con el abandono de Karin su presencia en sus pensamientos solo incrementaba mas-perdóname Hinata pero no volveré a responderte…por lo menos hasta que aclare esto-apago su celular. El aun no estaba emocionalmente listo para verla.

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**No me odien por la tardanza, he estado atrapada en mis estudios últimamente.**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste es algo corto porque ando con escases de tiempo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Minako-san.**


End file.
